Rascals IV
by Roeskva
Summary: Sequel to Rascals, Rascals II, and Rascals III. The continued adventures of Sam, Martouf, Lantash, Freya, Anise, and Daniel, after they have been turned into children. Can easily be read as stand-alone, but check out the author's notes. Advent calendar 24 chapters, one a day. Kidfic.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Rascals IV  
AUTHOR: Roeskva  
CATEGORY: Humour, kidfic  
CHARACTERS: Sam, Martouf/Lantash, Freya/Anise, Daniel, Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Janet, others  
RATING: PG-13 (probably less)  
DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
SUMMARY: Sequel to Rascals, Rascals II, and Rascals III. The continued adventures of Sam, Martouf, Lantash, Freya, Anise, and Daniel, after they have been turned into children. Can easily be read as stand-alone, but check out the author's notes.  
SPOILERS: All of SG-1 as well as all of SGA.  
NOTES: As canon until season 7, except all the Tok'ra are just fine! After that, some events happens differently, though most follows the same pattern. The story will have some OOC'ness and be a little cracky at times.

-Sam, Martouf/Lantash, Freya/Anise, and Daniel got turned into children, and this was found to be irreversible (they have to grow up the normal way). O'Neill and Teal'c have been taking care of them, now and then with the help of Janet.  
-Janet is now a host to a Tok'ra healer (different end of Heroes I&II).  
-SG-1 consists of Teal'c, Jennifer Hailey, Cameron Mitchell, and a Tok'ra archaeologist, Soltof/Gimbad.

* * *

1.

"But they _need_ our help!" Daniel insisted. "_My_ help!"

"No they don't, Daniel. You're _nine_ years old! They can find the... sand rail, or whatever the thing was called, on their own," O'Neill assured him.

"_Sangraal_!" Daniel exclaimed, frustrated. "It's called the Sangraal! And I'm nine and a _half_ years old!"

"Yeah, whatever." O'Neill sighed.

"I agree, they need our assistance," Martouf said, putting down the radio-controlled toy he had been fiddling with.

Sam came storming into the room on roller blades, followed by Anise.

"What did I miss?!" Sam shouted.

"Nothing. _Dammit_, Carter! Didn't I tell you not to yell?" O'Neill looked at her with a pained expression. "The reception I was at in Washington yesterday, dragged on and on forever! I didn't get enough sleep!"

"Sorry." She looked ashamed.

"SG-1 is leaving to follow a... _clue_ about the Sangraal," Martouf informed her. "Daniel and I have offered our assis-tance, but O'Neill won't let us go."

"Why not?" Anise asked. "I am an archaeologist! Surely they need _my_ help?"

"If they do they'll just have to make do without it, because you're _not_ going!" O'Neill exclaimed, getting tired of their insistent enthusiasm. He sighed, regretting the outburst. "Listen, I'm sure they'll manage just fine. I understand it's hard for you, having to stay here when you have the memories of going on exciting _dangerous_ missions, but why don't you just... allow yourselves to be kids and have fun without worrying about everything? You'll be adults soon enough, and then the world will still be out there, ready to throw a _ton_ of problems at you, I'm sure. I just hope the Ori will be gone by then." He sighed.

Sam looked unhappy, but nodded. "Okay."

Daniel and Martouf looked at each other, then shrugged. Both nodded.

Anise looked mutinous for a few moments before giving in. "As you wish."

O'Neill sighed with relief. "Great. Now, what do you guys say we go watch a movie? I've got 'The Fox and the Hound 2' - I know you wanted that for Christmas, but am I right you'd still like to watch it?"

"Yes!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Martouf said, looking excited.

Sam nodded eagerly. "We do. Very much!"

"Yes. _Yes_! Did you bring candy?" Anise asked, hopefully.

O'Neill laughed. "Yes I did. Come on, guys!"

* * *

"I _really_ don't think they can handle things on their own!" Daniel said. "I'm the only one who has been ascended, so they _need_ my input!"

"You remember even less of that than you do of your adult memories, so how's that going to help them?" Martouf asked.

"He's right, you know," Sam reminded him, half-distracted by the LEGO model she was building. "Besides... Soltof and Gimbad are there. They're pretty smart."

"But so is Daniel - and they _do_ need our help!" Freya added. "Gimbad is Anise's ap-prentice."

"He's older than her now, though..." Sam said.

Freya's eyes flashed as Anise took over. "He always was - that does _not_ mean he cannot be my ap-prentice. He worked in security before!"

Martouf sighed. "So what if we would be a better choice? We are not allowed to go, and there is no way for us to get off this world without per-mission. The chaapa'ai is guarded, and we have no ship."

"True," Anise conceded.

"Why do you keep calling it a chaapa'ai? You've been on Earth for two and a half years! Call it a Stargate!" Daniel said.

"I like Chaapa'ai better - and it means the same. Besides, it's the word both Lantash and I think of when we pic-ture it," Martouf insisted.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Sam said. "Why don't you just help me with this instead? It would be easier to build if you helped!"

"I have an idea..." Daniel grinned.

"About what?" Anise wondered.

"How we can go and help SG-1, of course!"

"They left over a week ago," Sam reminded him.

"But no one's heard anything from them since yesterday. I overheard Harriman talk about it to Landry earlier," Daniel said.

"What? Why didn't you _mention_ that!" Sam exclaimed.

"They could have been captured!" Martouf added.

"Or be dead!" Anise said, looking horrified.

"Which is why we need to rescue them," Daniel insisted. "As I said... I've got a plan."

"Okay - what is it?" Martouf asked.

"Tomorrow Janet and Rhiva come to pick us up, right? And we'll go visit the Tok'ra for a week, and spend time with them and Jacob and Selmak."

"Yes? So what?" Sam looked suspiciously at him.

"So the Tok'ra trust us! We can sneak off the planet without anyone noticing when we go topside to play!" Daniel looked triumphant after coming up with such a great plan.

Martouf nodded slowly. "That _could_ work." He bowed his head, giving Lantash control.

"But if it does, they'll _never_ trust us again!"

"He's right. We'll be grounded until we're adults. At _least_," Sam said.

"So what? Won't that be worth it? It will be an ex-_citing_ mission - and if we save SG-1, I'm _sure_ everyone will forgive is!" Daniel insisted.

"_And_ they will listen to us in the future," Anise added.

"We should do it!" Sam said, and the others all nodded.

* * *

"You will take good care of Bonnie while we are gone?" Sam asked, anxiously, of their teacher, Jennifer Thompson.

"Of course I will, don't worry." Jennifer smiled.

"She's still just a puppy. She need _lots_ of attention," Martouf said.

"And food. She also needs food." Anise added.

"Well, _duh_, of course she needs food! Everyone needs food!" Daniel stuck his tongue out at her.

"Behave yourself, Daniel!" Jennifer admonished. "You really don't need to worry. I'll take good care of your dog while you're gone." She ruffled the puppy's fur.

"Have fun, Bonnie!" Martouf told the dog, and gave it a hug.

"We'll be back soon." Sam promised.

They all petted the dog, before turning to follow Janet/Rhiva, who had come to pick them up.

* * *

They had spent most of a week at the Tok'ra base, but they had not yet had any opportunity to carry out their plan.

Yosuuf/Garshaw was not currently on the base. They had originally been turned into children as well, but had been partially regrown later, before the alien device responsible for their situation had overloaded.

It was a great regret for Sam, Martouf/Lantash, Daniel, and Freya/Anise that Yosuuf and Garshaw were not on the base, since they had hoped to get help to escape.

Janet/Rhiva and Jacob/Selmak - as well as a few of the other Tok'ra - had kept the children very busy. This was something they had planned together with O'Neill. He was off working in Washington most of the time, and the children had too much time alone to worry about the Ori threat, and about Teal'c and the others on SG-1. It was not surprising, of course, as the mood on the entire base was subdued because of the Ori threat, but the children would at least get a week's vacation away from all of that.

It had worked well, and the children had not thought about the Ori often during this week. They had the pets they had captured two years before - the lizard they had named 'Hammond', and the snake they had called 'Janet' - and they spent much of the time playing with them and studying them.

Now, however, it was almost time to go back, and they were again reminded of the threat.

"Jack will be coming to pick you up later today," Janet said, smiling at them. "He said he would be staying at the SGC for a couple days after that, to keep you company."

"But after that it's back to school," Jacob admonished. "You've gotten _lots_ of

time off this year already."

"Daaad!" Sam complained. "It's not like we don't know it all _already_!"

"What about Teal'c and the rest of SG-1?" Martouf suddenly asked. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah, we really need to know that!" Daniel added, looking worried.

Jacob got a somewhat unhappy expression, but then he sighed and decided to tell them. "Teal'c, Hailey, and Soltof and Gimbad are safe."

"What about Cam?" Sam asked, immediately.

Jacob looked at Janet, who nodded after a moment. "He's... missing. Now, don't assume the worst!" he said, quickly, when he saw the expressions on the childrens faces. "I said _missing_, not dead!"

"Why aren't they searching for him, then!" Sam looked indignantly at him.

"I'm sure they are. Now, kids - have you finished packing?" Janet said, hurriedly. "Jack's going to be here in a few hours."

"We _are_ finished packing," Daniel insisted.

"_Almost_," Anise added.

"Then off you go - pack up the rest," Janet ordered.

Unhappily, the children left to go to their room.

* * *

Lantash came running back to their quarters. "I overheard Jacob talk to Janet and Malek! That evil woman... _Adria_... she's got Cam!"

"You were _listening_ in on them?" Freya asked.

"I was just going to go and _ask_ Jacob something, and then I heard them talk... I think O'Neill's arrived, and he's briefing the Council right now, or some of them anyway, since Jacob had already left the room..." Lantash stopped, a bit confused. Then he shook his head and continued. "Anyway... I sort of decided to listen..." He looked a bit guilty, but not much.

"What more did they say?" Daniel looked frantic.

"Cam's captured by Adria?" Sam asked.

"That is the... _Orici_, right?" Freya wondered.

"Yes," Lantash told her.

"That's bad." Sam concluded. "We must save him."

"Agreed, but _how_? We don't even know where to look for him," Daniel said, exasperated.

"Yes we do! I heard them mention the address of the planet they were on when they started their _quest_!" Lantash told them.

"Okay - you said O'Neill's arrived. We need to hurry then, or we won't be able to get away," Sam said. "What do we need?"

Freya ran to the box beside the bed, and removed the clothing at the top, which they had used for covering the contents. "We have com-municators, zat'nik'tels, and Tok'ra field rations. And waterskins, some knives, a couple blankets, and a firestarter."

"I also have a kara'kesh," Martouf announced, proudly. "I, uh 'found' it yesterday!"

They had been working on slowly 'borrowing' the things they thought they might need, and hid it in their room. No one had found out, though there had been several close misses where someone _almost_ caught them, as well as several Tok'ra who were getting _really_ unhappy about things getting lost all the time.

"Nice. What do we wear?" Daniel said.

"Our BDUs, of course, silly!" Sam scoffed. "It's for a mission!"

"It was a good thing we brought them," Lantash said.

"Let's hurry, then!" Sam exclaimed.

They started changing to their BDUs - clothing they had gotten because they wanted to resemble SG-1. The adults had happily let them have it, finding it cute.

Now they were ready for first part of the mission - getting to the Stargate without being caught!

* * *

A/N: The children's dog are named for the cute and fun dog Bonnie I played with as a child. They got her at the end of "Rascals III".


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Where are you going, kids?"

Sam looked at the man, whom she vaguely recognized as Major Peterson - one of O'Neill's guards, probably. It was dangerous times, and who knew when or where the Ori might show up. "We are... SG-1 - and we're going on a mission!" she lied, a proud expression on her face.

"On a mission?" Peterson asked, frowning.

"Yes," Daniel helpfully added. "Jack is taking sooo long, talking to the Council! We're going topside to play until he's ready to go!"

"Oh... okay, I guess. Are you allowed to go to the surface alone?"

"Yes, this planet is safe," Martouf told him, truthfully.

Peterson nodded. "Off you go then - but don't go too far, and be back soon, okay?"

* * *

Martouf hit the center button on the DHD, and the Stargate activated. "Okay, let's go! _Quickly_!" He threw a worried glance in the direction where he knew the guards were hiding.

They all ran through, and as soon as the wormhole had closed, Martouf dialed a new address, this time for the world where SG-1 had set out on their adventure for the Sangraal.

"What's this planet called?" Daniel asked, looking in the direction of the village. "It looks like it's in a med-ieval time period."

"No idea," Martouf said. "Come on! Let's hurry before they realize we're here."

"How did you know what planet it was then? Did you see the address?" Sam wondered.

"No, I heard them say the address. I _told_ you," Martouf said, impatiently.

"You have names for the gate symbols?" Sam asked, interested.

"Yes," Freya told her.

"_Nice_," Sam observed.

"So did the Ancients. Maybe it's trans-lated from that?" Daniel speculated, as they hurried on towards the nearby village.

* * *

"Uh, hi?" Daniel said, looking at the tall man dressed in simple, but colourful clothing, who had stopped what he was doing when they stepped onto the street.

"Yes, young one?" He smiled at them all. "I am Mochan. Are you here on your own?"

"Yes," Martouf told him.

"We're looking for a friend of ours," Daniel explained. "Maybe you can help us find him? Uh, my name is Daniel, by the way."

"Greetings, Daniel - and Daniel's friends." Mochan looked thoughtful. "About two weeks ago, there was a group of adventurers dressed in clothing such as yours. Is he one of them?"

"Yes, he is." Sam nodded. "My name is Major Samantha Carter."

"You're not a Major anymore," Daniel insisted.

"Yes I am! I am just... on extended leave!"

Freya rolled her eyes at them, then made the small bow the Tok'ra used when they greeted people. "I am Freya, host to Anise."

"Don't talk about Anise!" Sam hissed.

"Our friend... he was captured by an evil woman. We are here to rescue him," Martouf said, quickly, trying to distract Mochan from what Freya had said. He pointed at himself. "I am Martouf... Lantash."

"You are very young for going on such a dangerous mission. Do you not think you should let someone else to handle this?" Mochan asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, we are the best for this task!"

"You shouldn't always judge someone on how they look," Daniel told him.

Mochan nodded slowly. "That is very true. Come, I shall tell you what little I know, and then we shall talk to a friend of mine, who may know more."

* * *

"They didn't know much at all! Only that Ba'al was there with Jaffa, and then three days later SG-1 came!" Daniel complained.

"And that someone named Osric followed SG-1 to help, but that he never returned," Sam reminded him.

"Yes. We need more info," Daniel insisted. "I mean, we know they found the Sangraal, or at least Merlin's lab, but that they were transported away to another planet first."

"Do you think they are worried about us? I mean Jack, and Jacob... and Janet?" Freya wondered, looking concerned.

"We left a note, so they know we went to save Cam," Daniel said.

"Perhaps we should try and complete the 'quest'?" Sam suggested.

"What would that help? There is nothing more to find! Mitchell was taken by Adria, probably to another place enti-rely," Martouf said.

"He is correct. We must learn where Adria is now." Freya looked unhappy. "We have _no_ way of finding out!"

"Yes we do. We should go talk to the Free Jaffa. Bra'tac will help us," Sam insisted.

"He'll just have us sent back home," Daniel said.

"Don't be so negative! We'll convince him!" Sam gave him a push on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Daniel exclaimed. "Stop that!" He pushed her back.

"Stop it both of you!" Freya told them. "Let us go talk to Bra'tac. Our situ-ation can only improve!"

"Agreed, but where _is_ he? Dakara has fallen, and so has Chulak," Martouf reminded her.

"Yes, but I'm sure Bra'tac is still on Chulak, in hiding maybe?" Daniel suggested.

They looked at each other, and shrugged.

"I guess it is as good a place to start as any." Martouf dialed the address for Chulak, and they stepped through.

* * *

"Do you know where we can find Master Bra'tac?" Daniel asked.

"That traitor is not here!" the Jaffa snarled, and turned on his heel.

"Not the best start..." Sam observed.

"Let's try the one over there - the one training with his ma'tok staff," Martouf suggested.

"He looks _fierce..._ do you really believe that is a good idea?" Freya said, a concerned look on her face.

"Why not?" Martouf walked over to him and made the small half-bow the Tok'ra used when they greeted people. "Greetings, sir. May I ask you a question, please?"

The Jaffa stopped his training and glared at Martouf. "No. You are a child and a human - my time is too important to waste it on you."

He began his training again, ignoring Martouf and the other children.

Martouf gave him an angry look and was about to say something, when someone called out to them. They all turned to see a male Jaffa with a beard - and a forehead symbol that had clearly been burned away.

"Rak'nor?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. _Come_, children." He nodded at the Jaffa that was training. "I shall handle this, Foh'lar."

"As you wish." Foh'lar shrugged, clearly uninterested.

* * *

"We can talk undisturbed here," Rak'nor said. He looked at them, frowning slightly. "You are clearly of the Tau'ri, given your clothing, but I did not know they allowed their children to go on missions alone?"

The children looked at each other, then Sam spoke.

"We're friends of Teal'c. I'm Major Samantha Carter - I know you've heard of me! I think we've met, even!"

"Yes!" He looked at her, somewhat shocked. "In that case we have met, though you looked different then. You are the ones that were... transformed. Made into children."

"Yes, that's right. I'm Daniel - and you've met me too!"

"We're Martouf... Lantash, and that's Freya Anise," Martouf told him, uncertain if it was safe to tell one of the Free Jaffa that they were Tok'ra, despite the fact that the two groups were at least starting to get along better.

"What are you doing here, alone?" Rak'nor asked. "It is _dangerous_! This world has pledged itself to the Ori!"

"Oh!" Sam exclaimed. "We didn't know! I mean, we _did_ know it had surrendered in battle, but not that you had started worshipping the Ori!"

All the children immediately got concerned expressions, and started throwing worried glances everywhere, almost expecting a Prior to show up at any time.

"What else were the people to do? It is not everyone's fate to fight and die for what seems to be a futile cause!" Rak'nor exclaimed.

"Um, we're looking for Bra'tac - we hoped he could help us," Daniel said, keeping his voice low.

"So _you're_ not an Ori worshipper?" Sam asked.

"Of _course_ not!" Rak'nor said, hotly.

"Cam... that is Colonel Mitchell of SG-1... he's missing," Martouf explained, whispering. "Adria have him."

"And we are going to rescue him," Freya added.

"_Adria_! The Orici? You are insane if you believe you can help him!" Rak'nor said, nervously looking around to make sure no one else was listening. "I cannot help you!"

"Don't you know where Bra'tac is? He's your friend, isn't he?" Martouf insisted.

"Yes, he is," Rak'nor admitted. He sighed. "I shall tell you where he is, but then you must leave. Return to the world of the Tau'ri, and let grown warriors attempt the rescue, if you can find anyone crazy enough to do so!"

"We'll leave," Daniel promised, not saying they would go to Earth. "Where's Bra'tac?"

* * *

A/N: thanks for your reviews for this and my earlier "Rascals" story, Anonyma!


	3. Chapter 3

3.

They looked out over the thick forest that started almost at the Stargate. The trees stood so closely together that it looked like a solid mass of wood. It looked quite foreboding.

"So Bra'tac is supposed to be on this world," Martouf said. "Right?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes."

"Perhaps there's a village in that direction?" Martouf pointed at a fairly well-trodden path that disappeared among the trees.

Sam looked around. "There doesn't seem to be any other way to go. The forest is all around us, and is very dense." She threw a glance at the odd, pale green sky, and the two suns - one a faint red, and the other a strong white-yellow one.

Daniel shrugged. "Then that's an easy choice, for once!" He started walking along the path, and the others hurried after him, none of them wanting to be left alone.

"This forest looks _evil_!" Freya complained, looking at the tall dark trees. Their heights were great, and they stood very close together, which meant it was cold and almost dark on the path, despite the fact that it was close to noon.

"It's just something you i-_magine_," Sam insisted, a look of superiority on her face.

"No, it is not!" Freya said, angrily. "I am _certain_ the forest is full of monsters, hiding - and just waiting to eat us! See? That tree _moved_!"

"There _are_ no monsters!" Sam told her. "You're just i-magining it... and trees doesn't move!"

"You should have listened when they said 'The Lord of the Rings" where for older children!" Martouf added.

"We _all_ watched those movies!" Freya insisted, hotly. "You were as scared as I was, when the trees started walking!"

"There was only one part of the movie where I was afraid, and it was only _briefly_ - when they were attacked by a giant spider. It was quite sensible of me too, as spiders are real, but moving trees are not," Martouf reasoned.

Freya scoffed, and they all continued walking. They had gone for maybe five minutes more, when Daniel let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Help! It's eating me! It's a giant monster!"

Sam giggled. "It's a lizard... a tiny _cute_ lizard! It just fell on your shoulder!"

"Where is it?" Daniel tried to see, but the animal had moved to his back. He could feel it move around on him. "Get it off me!"

"Relax!" Martouf said, trying to catch the lizard. He did not succeed, as it was very fast.

"We'll get it!" Freya exclaimed, and started chasing the small creature that was making for the safety of the trees.

"Could you _possibly_ make less noise!" a voice suddenly said from behind them.

They turned to see Bra'tac standing on the path.

"Bra'tac!" Sam exclaimed. "I mean, _Master_ Bra'tac!"

"We were coming to find you!" Daniel told him, eagerly, immediately forgetting everything about the lizard.

"Now is _not_ a good time! An Ori Prior has come, and I was on my way to inform Stargate Command!" Bra'tac told them.

"Oh, no!" Daniel said, a horrified expression on his face.

"Why are you here alone?" Bra'tac asked, pushing them ahead of him in the direction of the Stargate. "You must return to the Tau'ri immediately."

"We can't return yet! We need to save Cam!" Sam told him.

"Cam?" Bra'tac frowned.

"Cameron Mitchell," Martouf clarified. "He's missing."

"Adria has taken him," Freya added.

"Then he is lost. Besides, you are merely children. You must leave things like this to the adults," Bra'tac insisted. "Now move. _Quickly_! We do not want to risk the Ori stopping us!"

* * *

Bra'tac used the GDO to send his iris code. "Now we will all go through. Come!" He walked ahead.

The children looked at each other, but did not follow him. They saw Bra'tac disappear into the wormhole.

"We must get away from here - _quickly_," Martouf said.

"Where do you want to go? Bra'tac clearly didn't know anything useful!" Sam exclaimed.

The wormhole shut down. Daniel threw himself at the DHD, and started dialling. "We need to go somewhere, before they come from the SGC to get us!"

"The Prior is coming!" Freya cried. "_Hurry_!"

"What?" Daniel half-turned and saw the man. "_God_!" Shaking, he stared at the DHD, suddenly unsure what the address was. The Prior got closer, and Daniel quickly input two more symbols and then hit the center button. A wormhole opened. "Go!"

They all ran through. As soon as the wormhole shut down, Martouf ran up to it to dial another address - in the very likely case the Prior had seen the address they went to. Of course, it was not really likely he would follow, at least not right away. It would seem the Ori took the worlds little by little.

Before Martouf had time to dial a new address, however, someone else dialled in.

"Incoming!" Daniel exclaimed.

They all jumped behind some nearby bushes, hoping they would not be discovered.

"Jaffa!" Martouf whispered.

Sam nodded, then spoke, keeping her voice low. "Yeah, I see that..."

"What's in those crates sitting by the Stargate?" Daniel wondered, suddenly noticing a large number of boxes.

"Naquadah. Raw ore," Martouf told him. "I can sense it, even though the chaapa'ai masks it somewhat."

It was a fairly large group of Jaffa, consisting of twenty strong warriors, all armed with staff weapons. The Jaffa did not notice the children, and instead focused on the crates with naquadah. They talked among themselves, sounding angry, then almost immediately set out on the fairly wide road leading away from the Stargate, and up a hill.

When the Jaffa had disappeared behind the hilltop, the children drew a relieved breath.

"Well, I guess it's better to have Jaffa than Ori..." Daniel shrugged. "And I guess they're occupied with the naquadah, so we can leave."

"It is likely to be the tribute from the villages of this world," Freya said.

"So, what Goa'uld are they serving?" Sam asked.

"I don't know..." Martouf frowned. "I didn't recognize the symbol. At _all_."

Freya shook her head. "Me neither."

"So a minor Goa'uld?" Daniel wondered.

"Or maybe you guys don't remember it because those memories haven't returned yet?" Sam suggested.

"Possibly, but I don't think so. I think it's a new Goa'uld," Martouf said.

"New Goa'uld?" Daniel frowned at him.

"Yeah, you know... one who has taken ad-_vantage_ of the power va-cuum left when the System Lords disappeared."

"Oh, no! That could be bad!" Sam looked horrified.

"You mean... like a symbiote snatched a host when it matured in its Jaffa?" Daniel asked.

Martouf nodded, then got an important expression. "Yes. It was bound to happen."

"Okay... well, never mind that - we should save Cam!" Daniel insisted. He turned around and was about to go to the DHD and dial an address. "Where do we go?"

"We have no idea where Adria took him," Sam reminded him. "And _no_ idea who to ask!"

"We also kind of need to find out about this Goa'uld," Martouf said. "Lantash agrees with me."

"Yes, we could risk him - or _her_ - getting all powerful and undoing what we have ac... ac-_complished_!" Freya looked scared. "That would be bad!"

"That will hardly happen. The Ori will just _swat_ him - like they do everyone else," Daniel insisted, looking defaitistic.

"Maybe - but I agree with Martouf and Freya. We should check on him. Since we don't know what else to do anyway," Sam argued.

They looked at each other. Daniel shrugged. "Okay - so we follow the Jaffa? Or what?"

Sam nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

Martouf and Freya both agreed, and they set out following the path the Jaffa had left by.

* * *

A/N: Anonyma: I don't think any of the stories in this series have any plot that would truly spoil anything, even if you read them in different order, so I don't think that is a problem. The stories are fairly light-hearted, so none of them will get very dark and dangerous. Thank you for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"It looks like a _ty_-pical village on a Goa'uld world," Freya observed.

"Yeah, I agree. We've been to many worlds like this," Sam said.

"Why would the Jaffa go to the village, if they only came here to get the naquadah? That doesn't make sense, does it?" Daniel wondered.

"There wasn't as much naquadah as there should have been, probably. That's why they were angry. They're most likely going to insist on getting the rest - or punish the people of this planet," Martouf explained.

They heard a scream, and then the sound of a staff blast. "Let's get out of here!" Daniel exclaimed, turning around and getting ready to run.

They heard several more screams and another staff blast.

"No!" Martouf insisted, grabbing hold of him. "We must help these people!"

"Why?" Daniel asked. "What can we do?"

"I am _Tok'ra_! I must fight Goa'uld oppression!" Martouf said, with passion.

"You are a _child_!" Daniel told him.

"Shut up - both of you! Let's go see what's going on!" Sam decided.

* * *

The children looked at the scene before them, hiding behind some thick shrubbery. The Jaffa were shouting at a terrified group of villagers - and they clearly had already killed two of them.

"What are they yelling about?" Sam whispered, not understanding enough Goa'uld to catch what was being said.

"The villagers were sup-posed to provide fifty cart-loads of naquadah ore for this half-year. They have only provided forty-eight cart-loads," Martouf told her in a low voice.

"And they're being punished for _two_ missing cart-loads?" Daniel looked at him, shocked.

"Yes, and keep your voice down!" Martouf threw a nervous look in the direction of the Jaffa, who fortunately did not seem to have noticed.

"We can't let them get away with it!" Daniel said, suddenly deciding they needed to do something. He got up and was out in the open before any of the others could stop him. "_Hey_!"

"No! _Daniel_!" Freya exclaimed.

The Jaffa leader and a few of his men turned around and looked at Daniel.

"You... you let them go! You... big _brute_!" Daniel insisted, his voice starting to shake.

"Or else _what_? Ha'shak!" The Jaffa laughed. It sounded unfriendly, _dangerous_, even.

One of the other Jaffa raised his staff weapon and pointed it at Daniel. "Should I execute the insolent child?"

"Damn!" Martouf hissed, and pulled the hand device out from his pocket and started putting it on. It did not fit him well.

"It's too big for your hand!" Sam whispered, frantically.

"It is made to adapt to almost any size!"

"Not that of a child!"

Martouf flexed his hand, and concentrated. The kara'kesh slowly shrank some. It fit better, though not perfect. Well enough to work, though. _Hopefully_.

Lantash took control, flashing Martouf's eyes as he stepped out from behind the bush.

"Jaffa, kree! You will surrender! Kneel before your god Lantash!"

The Jaffa stared at the child, surprise and uncertainty evident on their faces. They were clearly not sure how to react to what seemed to be a Goa'uld - but in a very young host.

"My Lord?" the Jaffa leader finally asked, uncertainly.

"Yes! I am your Lord!" Lantash said, doing his best to make his voice sound as deep and dangerous as possible - which was hard, even with the distortion. "Why are you not obeying me?" He allowed his hand device to glow. "Perhaps you judge me by my choice of host?"

The Jaffa swallowed, now looking distinctly nervous. "No, my Lord. Of _course_ not!"

"Good! Then I shall not have to kill you all!"

"If I may be so bold - why have you come here? Are you sent by our Lord Veles?" the Jaffa asked.

"You dare question me? Of _course_ I was sent here by Lord Veles! I am his new underlord!" Lantash spat. "Now _kneel_!"

"Yes, my Lord."

The Jaffa leader did as he was told, and the other Jaffa all threw themselves to the ground as well, as soon as they saw him do it.

"Now take the naquadah and go back with it - _quickly_! Lord Veles needs it as soon as possible, and he cannot wait for your ri-_diculous_ attempts at disci...disciplining the population! _I_ am sent to do that instead!"

"Of course. I beg forgiveness for my failings." The Jaffa leader bowed his head even deeper.

"I shall consider forgiving you! _If_ you obey quickly in the future!"

"Yes, my Lord. I shall aim to do so."

The Jaffa leader gave orders to his men, and they immediately disappeared in the direction of the Stargate, where they would begin to move the naquadah through.

"What now?" Sam wondered, walking up to where Lantash was standing.

Daniel and Freya joined them as well.

"They should bury their Stargate. Do that Veles have ships? Do you think so, Lantash?" Daniel asked.

"I doubt he has ships, since he is probably just a newly e-stablished Goa'uld. Maybe he has this world and one or two more. If they bury the chaapa'ai, they'll be safe. At least from Veles."

Meanwhile, the people of the village had slowly approached the children, and now humbly kneeled down in front of Lantash.

"Have mercy, great Lord Lantash!" one of the men pleaded. "We had a bad harvest, and then many suffered from a sickness. There were too few to work in the mines, and we did not have time to fill our quota. We will do better next time, I promise!"

"I am not interested in your excuses - or your naquadah." Lantash hesitated, discussing with Martouf how to play this. The population seemed convinced he was a god, and might not react well to being told the Goa'uld were impostors. "There is a great evil in the Galaxy. To protect you, your god wishes you to bury the chaapa'ai, until it is again safe."

"Yes, my Lord. We will do so."

"You should do it as soon as we've left," Sam added.

"Which will be when the Jaffa have taken the naquadah through," Anise said, having taken over control from Freya.

"You are a god as well?" One of the other villagers looked at her with clear worship on her face.

"It is a great sign that you have chosen to appear as children! A sign that our people will prosper and grow strong!" another villager said. "When those carrying the appearance of the innocents come to save you, it is clear all will be well. We are not afraid of the great evil, my Lords."

Lantash groaned to himself. "Good. However, it is my wish that you bury the chaapa'ai as soon as I have left. You _will_ obey me."

"Of course, my Lord."

* * *

"Well, that was weird!" Sam observed, when they had stepped through the Stargate to another world - a planet used by the Tok'ra as a stop-over world.

"Yes, I cannot say I could have hoped it would turn out so well," Lantash said, sounding very relieved.

"We're do we go now?" Anise wondered.

"We should go back to the first planet we visited - maybe that guy... Mochan... maybe he's found out some more," Daniel suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Sam began.

"Why not? Do you have a better idea?" Daniel challenged.

"No, but that's where they'll look for us first - Dad and the others, I mean. Besides, I'm hungry now," Sam said. "I've been hungry for a long time."

"Yeah, so am I," Lantash agreed. "We should take a break."

"And get some sleep too. I am tired," Anise said, yawning mightily.

Daniel looked at the others. "Losers!" Then he suddenly yawned too. "That was your fault, Anise!"

"No, it was not!" Anise said, hotly.

"Was, too!"

"Was not!"

"Quiet!" Lantash exclaimed. "We'll find a place to sleep for tonight. I know the address to a good planet."


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"Is this Marloon?" Sam asked, recognizing the planet they had stepped out on.

"Yes," Lantash confirmed. "It is a safe world... and uninhabited."

"This is where you went with Jolinar often. On _dates_!" Sam said. Then she frowned. "That's funny. It's been a long time since I re-membered anything from her. Must be a strong memory!"

"That's weird," Daniel concluded. "Also that you remember it, Sam."

She sent him an unhappy look, but did not know what to say.

"Whatever. I know a good place to make a fireplace and sleep tonight," Lantash said, starting off ahead.

The others followed.

* * *

They had found a place just at the edge of the forest. The sandy beach stretched out behind them, and around them on the other sides were a small stretch of sand, bushes, and grass.

The trees were partially overhanging this spot, and to each side were shrubbery. This meant it was actually fairly warm and quiet here, despite the light wind coming from the nearby ocean.

They had gathered some firewood and dry grass, and had managed to make a small fire - taking care that it was surrounded by non-flammable material.

Now they all sat around the campfire, munching on Tok'ra field rations and drinking from their waterskins.

"What _is_ this?" Daniel asked, looking with some disgust at the food he was eating. "It's in a form like our energy bars, but it's even more dense! I can't decide if it tastes like fruit, or ve-getables, or maybe like chicken!"

"All of it, most likely," Martouf observed. "I don't know pre-_cisely_ what's in them, but I think it's various smooshed fruits, and some sort of pro-tein. Which could be from some sort of fowl, but I don't know."

"It contains all the nu-tri-ents you need," Anise informed him.

"That's wonderful..." Daniel sounded sarcastic. "Knowing that really makes them taste better."

"I will admit they are not the most deli-cious," Anise said.

"I think they taste just fine." Sam ate her ration with obvious relish.

"You're weird," Daniel observed.

"Jolinar liked them too," Lantash told her.

"That's not why I like them!" Sam insisted, getting an indignant look on her face.

Lantash shrugged, but did not answer.

They all sat in silence for some time. It was starting to get dark, and they were all very tired. Having eaten, it was getting hard for them to stay awake. The fire crackled, and there was the distant sound from the ocean. It was all very relaxing, soothing, even.

"It is nice here," Anise said, sleepily.

"Yes. I can understand why you were going here with Jolinar," Sam told Lantash.

He nodded, a solemn look on his face. "Yes. It is... pleasant here."

There was another long silence, and the children again started to nod off, with Anise leaning on Daniel. Suddenly, Sam tipped over where she was sitting, and then woke up as she was lying with her face against the sand.

"Whoa! _What_?!" She mumbled. "What happened?!"

"You fell asleep," Anise told her.

"We _all_ did," Martouf added.

"Well, then let's go to bed," Daniel said, forcing himself to be a little more awake. He got up and went to fetch the blankets.

The others agreed, and soon they were all wrapped up in the blankets and sleeping closely together.

* * *

They woke up late next morning, when the main sun was high in the sky and the birds were singing everywhere around them. It was already warm, but not too warm, as a pleasant wind was blowing from the ocean.

Sam stretched and sat up. "This place is getting better and better! I think I want to go on vacation here!"

"Maybe we can go here together when we're grown up?" Martouf suggested, smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes at him, but she _did_ smile back. "Anyone up for field rations?"

"Yuck, no! Aren't there anything better here?" Daniel asked.

"There are fruit and berries, if it's the right season - and fish in the ocean, but I don't think we can catch those easily," Martouf answered.

"Let us go see if there is any fruit, then," Anise said.

"We could shoot a rabbit or a bird or something, using our zats," Sam suggested. "Then we could roast them over a fire."

"I don't feel like going all caveman right now, thanks," Daniel grumbled.

"There should be some berries during summer - which I think it is now," Martouf said. "Follow me!"

They followed him and did find some bushes, which had large, red berries.

"Are they safe to eat?" Daniel wondered.

"Yes, those are desh'kal berries. They are very nutritious and taste good," Anise reassured him.

"Okay, then..." Sam said, picking a couple berries and eating them. "They are _very _good!" She smiled.

"Yes," Martouf agreed, eating several as well.

"I agree - but they're also very sticky!" Daniel complained.

The others grinned, looking at him.

"You have berry-juice _everywhere_ in your face!" Anise told him.

"So does the rest of you!" Daniel grumbled.

"Don't worry - when we've eaten we can bathe in a small nearby lake. The water is tepid in the summer," Martouf said.

"That sounds nice, but what about the sea? Can't we bathe in that?" Sam wondered, as she popped several more of the large berries into her mouth.

Martouf nodded. "We can, but it is cold until very late summer, so it's not so nice."

"Okay - lake it is, then!" Sam decided.

"We don't have swimsuits," Daniel pointed out.

"Why would we need them? We have all bathed together naked before, and I am sure no one else will come here," Anise said. "I do not understand this Tau'ri a-version to nudity!"

"True, I guess," Daniel admitted. "Okay, let's go bathe - I've eaten all the berries I can anyway. They're very _filling_."

* * *

They played in the tepid water for several hours, splashing each other with water and swimming around. There were small fish in the lake, and they had a lot of fun looking down at them as well, when they swam over them.

Eventually, they decided it was time to continue their mission, and they dried off in the blankets before dressing in the BDUs again.

"We definitely need to go back here - and soon!" Sam said, as Daniel was dialling the address for the first world they had gone to.

"Yes," Martouf agreed. "Maybe we can bring a picnic basket then?"

"That's an awesome idea!" Daniel exclaimed.

"And some things to play with - balls and maybe the game with the wooden mallets and stuff?" Anise suggested.

"Croquet? Yeah, that's a great idea!" Daniel agreed. "We should suggest it to Jack when we go back!"

"Unless he's very angry at us... we _did_ run off without asking..." Sam reminded him.

"We left a note, so it should be fine. Right?" Freya asked, looking somewhat concerned. "_Right_?"

"Yeah... that is... I _hope_ so..." Martouf looked uncertain.

"Of _course_ it is all right" Daniel insisted. "Jack understands - he's done the same thing himself, before. Together with us!"

"When Apophis would have conquered Earth. Yes, but I'm not so sure he'll agree it's the same," Sam said.

"Well, if he's angry, we'll apologize. Come on - let's get going. We need to find Cam and save him before Adria hurts him!" Daniel insisted. He hit the center button, activating the wormhole.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

The children had only just stepped through the wormhole, when they saw several SG team members coming from the nearby village.

"Damn! That's Major Peterson!" Sam exclaimed.

"We got to get out of here! Fast!" Martouf ran to the DHD, and frantically waited for the wormhole to shut down so he could dial another address.

"You're not supposed to say 'damn'!" Freya reminded Sam.

"Kids! _Stop_!" Peterson yelled, running towards them as quickly as possible. His team mates followed behind him.

The wormhole shut down, but Martouf was well aware that he would not have time to dial a new address and that they would not be able to run through before they were caught.

Instead of even trying, Martouf sighed and turned to face the agitated Major. He looked at him with an apologetic expression. "Yes, sir?"

"Are you guys crazy?" Peterson exclaimed. "Running away like that! You just took off two days ago! Do you have _any_ idea how worried everyone have been?"

"We left a note," Freya told him.

"A _note_? Yeah, saying that you left to save Colonel Mitchell! We thought the Ori had taken you!"

"_Someone_ needed to save him!" Sam insisted.

"And since we haven't found him yet, could you tell Jack and the others that we'll be back when we have?" Daniel said.

"I'll do _no_ such thing! General O'Neill got furious with me! You little bastards are going back with me, now!"

"We're not bastards! We all know who our parents are, and as far as I know they were married when we were born," Daniel told him.

Peterson looked like he was about to explode, but one of the other soldiers, a man named Richard Wilkinson, grinned.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Peterson asked, testily.

"Aw, come on! They've got _spirit_!" Wilkinson laughed.

"They did a dangerous, _stupid_ thing! You don't want to encourage that! They wasted everyone's time looking for them, and they don't even have anything to show for it!"

Martouf gave Lantash control, and he looked at Peterson with a defiant expression, flashing his eyes.

"We may not have located Cam, but we saved a planet from a new Goa'uld!"

"What?" Peterson shook his head.

"We learned that a Goa'uld calling himself Veles had set himself up as a Minor System Lord, ruling a few planets and enslaving the population!" Freya said. "He has got Jaffa."

"Okay, you can tell General Landry about that when we get back to the SGC - _after_ General O'Neill is through with you!" Peterson pushed Lantash aside, and dialled Earth. As soon as the wormhole had formed, he sent the iris code. "Okay, everyone - time to go home!"

* * *

O'Neill had indeed been very angry at them, and so had Janet/Rhiva and Jacob/Selmak. They were, however, too relieved to see the children safe and sound to continue being angry at them for long. They _did_ ground them to the base for a month, and more specifically to the three floors where their quarters, the mess hall, and their class room were located.

The Tok'ra sent a teltac to check out the planet where the children had scared away Veles's Jaffa, to determine if all was going well there.

The Stargate was buried, at least, and the Tok'ra found the population there safe. For now, at least, because there was always the risk that the Ori would find them, though the buried Stargate would probably mean it took a while longer.

The Tok'ra were grateful to be told about the Goa'uld Veles, and sent an operative to keep an eye on him, so something good had come of the children's mission, even if they had not succeeded in finding and rescuing Cameron Mitchell.

* * *

Some weeks passed without any further information about Mitchell, but then SG-1 came across a village that was considering whether or not to convert to Origin, but _without_ being threatened by destruction. There they met Mitchell, now a Prior.

They succeeded in capturing him, and after some arguing back and forth about whether or not he could be trusted, they allowed him to go back and attempt to finish constructing the Sangraal, so the weapon could be sent to the Ori Galaxy to kill the Ori there.

It had worked out as planned - at least as far as getting the Sangraal built and sent to the Ori Galaxy. It was still unknown whether or not it had killed off the Ori, and another six Ori ships had in fact come through the now reopened Supergate.

The Galaxy was definitely not safe from the Ori yet, at least not from their followers, but at least Mitchell was back - and himself again.

* * *

Sam, Daniel, Martouf/Lantash, and Freya/Anise all ran towards Mitchell when they saw him, and threw themselves at him.

"Cam!" Sam squealed.

"You're back!" Martouf hugged him hard.

"We missed you _so_ much!" Daniel added.

"We have baked you a welcome home cake!" Freya told him, then threw her arms around him, just like the other children.

Mitchell laughed. "Wow, kids! _Relax_! I mean, thanks! I missed you too, but this is a bit overwhelming!"

"Are there no cake for the rest of us?" Teal'c asked, smiling, as he entered the room, followed by Hailey and Soltof/Gimbad.

"Teal'c! Yes, of _course_ there's cake for you too!" Sam told him. "Always!"

"And you too, Jennifer!" Martouf assured Hailey. "And you, Soltof and Gimbad!"

"Cake for _all_ of SG-1!" Daniel said, happily. "Including those on... temporary leave!"

"Yes, we're still part of SG-1, right?" Sam asked, nervously.

"Of course you are, kids!" Mitchell grinned. "We're just holding your spots warm for you!"

"Come on and taste the cake?" Freya eagerly pulled at him.

"Sure." Smiling, he allowed himself to be dragged along, and the others all followed.

* * *

"You need to blow out _all_ the candles!" Freya insisted.

"You put candles on it? But it's not my birthday!" Mitchell said.

"Well, you _were_ turned into a Prior, and now you're a human again... so we thought it was kind of a new start..." Martouf explained

"There is one candle for each year you have lived, Cam," Daniel told him.

"Looks like a sea of fire!" Mitchell complained. "You're sure you haven't miscalculated?"

"Never!" Sam assured him.

"Come on! Blow out the candles so we can all have a piece of cake!" Martouf urged.

The puppy Bonnie came running into the room, and started jumping up and down by the table, panting. It was clear she knew about the cake and wanted to taste it.

"Okay, I'll try, but don't hold it against me if I can't blow out this many candles - or if I set the whole base on fire!" Mitchell looked ruefully at the many candles.

"Good thing it isn't the birthday of muscles here - that would have set the whole _table_ on fire!" Vala said, as she grinning walked over to join them.

Martouf threw her a worried glance. "I _know_ you're not Qetesh..."

"You've met me several times, kid, stop acting so worried each time!" She rolled her eyes, then smiled at him. "The Tok'ra freed me from Qetesh - you _know_ that! They may have left me to fend for myself, but I have no hard feelings. Well, not against you, anyway... or you, Anise," she said, looking at the other Tok'ra child.

"Okay..." Martouf relaxed. "So... you want some cake?"

"That was what I was hoping, yeah. If Cam here is man enough to blow out those candles..."

"Hey!" Mitchell complained. "I'll show you all..." He took a deep breath, and blew at the candles. He managed to put out only eleven.

"Not bad, Cam!" Soltof grinned.

"Indeed. That was one candle more than I had expected him to be able to blow out," Teal'c said.

"Now, that's not nice!" Mitchell shook his head. "You guys are supposed to be my _friends_!"

"We are," Hailey assured him. "Now, do you need help with the candles? We all want some cake soon."

* * *

A/M: Anonyma: Yes, very naive of Bra'tac, but on the other hand, he does expect to be obeyed. He does that several times on the show. Just say 'follow me' - and then off he goes ;) I very much agree with you that it would be good for SG-1 to have had a Tok'ra on their team. Could absolutely come in handy, and also knows a lot about the galaxy. Thank you for your review!


	7. Chapter 7

7.

"You're going to your High School reunion? Can't we come?" Daniel asked.

"No, you can't. It's not a fun place for little children," Mitchell said.

"But I didn't get to go to _my_ High School reunion!" Sam complained. "None of them!"

"I thought you didn't want to go?" Daniel asked. "You told me so!"

"That was when I was an adult! I think it would be fun now!"

"You're a little child - how would you explain that to your classmates?" Mitchell wondered.

"I could pretend to be my own daughter?" Sam suggested.

"Or you could just tell the truth," Martouf said. "That's so much simpler."

"What _is_ a High School reunion?" Freya wondered.

"That's when you go and meet those you went to High School with, years later," Sam told her. "It's a party!"

"I wouldn't go that far..." Mitchell said, grimacing. "Celebration, maybe."

"Anyway, you need someone to go there with, right?" Sam smiled at him. "We could _all_ be your date."

"Ah..." Mitchell looked like he was trying to think of an excuse.

He was saved from having to come up with one, as Vala sauntered over to him and leaned against the table, flicking her hair. "He already has a date. _I_ am going to go with him."

"You are?" Mitchell looked at her, disbelief on his face.

"Sure, _of_ course I am! I wouldn't abandon a teammate in need like that!" She winked at him. "Besides, you know you've been secretly desiring me for a _long_ time. Ever since you met me, actually."

"No," Mitchell said, in a flat tone.

"Traditionally, these events entail the bringing together of large groups of people, all with a common bond in the past, but nothing really in common in the present. Everybody evaluates each other's lot in life, generally by virtue of a combination of material worth and the attractiveness of one's date, spouse, life-partner." Vala pointed at herself. "Let me go as your date? Pleease?"

Sam grinned. "Good luck with that, Cam!"

"Vala... no. Just _no_!" Mitchell insisted. "You will be bored out of your mind!"

"Don't you dare talk to me about boredom! Everybody else here has a life. Soltof and Gimbad are visiting the Tok'ra, Teal'c is off-world... Hailey..." She spotted her walking in through the door, "Hailey no doubt has something fun she is going to do. Me? I have absolutely _nothing_ to do!"

"Me neither!" Sam told them.

"Or me," Martouf said.

"And I have _nothing_ I should be doing," Freya insisted. "I can come with?"

"The same for me! Except school work, but I don't _need_ to do that!" Daniel added.

Mitchell sighed and got a long-suffering expression. "Yes, you guys need to do your school work. Vala?" He sighed again. "Okay. _You_ can come."

"If you want to, we can take a trip to the zoo this weekend?" Hailey offered. "I think Janet and Rhiva will arrive the day after tomorrow, and I'm sure they want to come too! That's much funnier than a boring old High School reunion anyway!"

The children looked at each other, then nodded eagerly.

"Yes, we'd like that!"

* * *

"I want to go look at the tigers!" Martouf announced.

"Oh, and the snow leopards!" Sam exclaimed. "They're awesome!"

"Those two exhibits are located close to each other, so we can do both at the same time," Janet said, looking at the map.

"But I want to see the Komodo Dragon!" Daniel complained.

"We'll go there afterwards, Daniel," Hailey assured him.

"What about you, Freya and Anise. What would you like to see?" Janet asked.

Anise looked thoughtful. "Bears. I want to see bears."

"Okay. We'll do that - just remember, let Freya have control or use her voice, okay?" Janet admonished, throwing a quick look around them to see if anyone had noticed.

"Can we go see the meerkats later?" Sam begged.

"Oh, and can we try the Sky Ride?" Daniel pointed to it.

"Come on! Let's go see the tigers!" Martouf insisted, impatiently.

"Why, again, was it you offered we would do this?" Janet asked Hailey, and gave her a tired look.

Hailey just grinned, then took Martouf's hand. "Let's go see those tigers, sweetie!"

* * *

"Can we go try the Sky Ride now?" Daniel begged, when they had walked around for some time, looking at various animals.

"They are feeding the pen-guins in five minutes!" Freya exclaimed, seeing a sign with the notice. "We need to go there, im_me_-diately!"

"Oh... oh! I agree!" Daniel said, eagerly.

"Okay, penguin feeding here we come!" Janet smiled at the enthusiastic children.

"It's over there! There's already a lot of people!" Martouf told them, pulling on Janet's hand.

Sam looked worried. "We need to hurry so we get a place where we can see something!"

They managed to find a place to stand where they had a good view of the penguin enclosure and pool.

"See, there's the keeper! She's got a bucket with her!" Daniel exclaimed.

"I think there's fish in that bucket!" Sam wrinkled her nose.

"Of _course_ there's fish! What did you think penguins ate?" Daniel scoffed.

Sam stuck out her tongue at him, but she was too interested in watching the penguins getting fed, to concern herself any more with Daniel.

* * *

When they had watched the penguins eat, they hurried on to see the wolves getting fed.

"Seeing the animals eat is the _best_ thing about Zoos!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Yes, _so_ much funnier than watching people eat!" Sam agreed.

"Wow, they were certainly hungry!" Martouf observed, when the wolves had been fed.

"So am I," Sam said.

"Yes, and Lantash and I are hungry too. Can we go somewhere and eat?" Martouf asked. "_Please_?"

"Me too!" Freya said. "And Anise."

"I'm hungry too." Daniel proclaimed. "Can I have pizza and fries?"

"It's not a bad idea to get something to eat, but I don't think pizza and fries go well together, Daniel," Janet said.

"Do you want to sit inside or outside?" Hailey asked. "It's sunny and not _too_ cold, so I guess we _can_ sit outside if you really want to."

"Inside," Sam said. "Please?"

"I'd like to sit inside too," Martouf agreed. "It's cold."

"No one voting for outside?" Hailey looked at them. They all shook their heads. "Okay, inside it is."

* * *

Most of the eating places were closed during winter time, but a place called 'Grizzly Grill' was open, so that was where they ended up.

"Can I have a burger with fries?" Martouf asked. "Extra ketchup. And regular coke."

"Same, but I want diet coke," Sam said. "It tastes _much_ better."

"No it doesn't. It tastes ar-ti-_ficial_," Martouf insisted. "Lantash says it's unhealthy."

"So is regular coke," Sam told him.

"What would you like to eat, Freya? Anise? Daniel?" Janet asked.

"Pizza with fries. I already told you," Daniel said. "With mustard. I'd like Dr Pepper to drink."

Janet shook her head. "That's _really_ not a good combination! Sam? As your doctor, I should point out that most of the food in here is unhealthy. Except for the salads... I _think_. You never know what they put in them!"

"We're on a trip. We shouldn't worry about food. Right?" Sam said.

"Maybe." Janet sighed. "Freya? What would you and Anise like?"

"We are not sure. I would like pizza, but Anise wants ice cream."

"Why don't you pick the pizza now. Then we can maybe all get ice cream later?" Hailey suggested.

Freya nodded. "That is acceptable. I would like Sprite to drink."

Janet and Hailey ordered the food and drink for the children, and then some for themselves.

"You run ahead and grab the table over there in the corner. We'll bring the food," Hailey told them.

* * *

A/N: Anonyma: I was trying to create a new SG-1 that resembled the old one, personality-wise and skill-wise. I am happy you like them!


	8. Chapter 8

8.

After eating, everyone was feeling much better. It had also been nice to be inside and get warm for a little while, because while it was a nice day, it was early February and quite chilly.

"Now we go ride the Sky Ride?" Daniel asked. "Please?"

"Sure - but you should expect it to be fairly cold," Janet warned.

"That's okay. It'll be fun!" Daniel insisted.

The others followed, not quite as enthusiastic, but still willing to try it.

"It says you have to be twelve to ride alone! Other-wise you have to be with someone older than twelve," Freya read from the sign.

"You also can be no more than four people in each ride," Sam said, reading more of the text.

"Well, it's fortunate both Janet and Rhiva and Hailey are here then!" Daniel smiled. "We can all get to ride then!"

"No, we can't," Martouf insisted. "We're three adults and six children, but Janet and Rhiva have to ride in the same one."

"Martouf... I don't think they mind there being five people in one of the rides, as long as some are symbiotes," Janet said.

"Why not?" Martouf frowned. "Do they not think of symbiotes as people?" He started to get angry.

"I think they just worry about how much space those people take up, and symbiotes doesn't take up extra space when they're in a host," Janet explained, hurriedly.

"Also, they probably don't know symbiotes even exist," Hailey added.

"Hm. Okay," Martouf said, accepting the explanation.

They got up in the chairlift-style, open-air ride. Janet/Rhiva with Sam and Martouf/Lantash, and Hailey with Daniel and Freya/Anise.

"Wheeeee!" Sam exclaimed, as the ride started.

"The ground is far away!" Martouf said, getting a worried expression. "I didn't realize we would get up so high!"

"Relax, you'll be fine. It's safe," Janet reassured him. "Look at the view, instead. We can see the Zoo, Colorado Springs... and there's Cheyenne Mountain! Do you see?"

"Yes." Martouf nodded, relaxing some. "It's a nice view."

"Look down too!" Sam told them. "See! There's goats!"

"Yes - and there's the tigers!" Martouf exclaimed, fear and excitement in his voice.

The ride continued for a while longer, taking them over part of the Zoo, and allowing them to see several of the exhibits from above. Eventually, they got off at the top.

"There's an _awesome_ playground!" Sam exclaimed. "With a climbing wall and everything! Who gets to the top first?"

Martouf bowed his head, and gave Lantash control. "I'll race you!" He said, using Martouf's voice.

They took off. "Be careful!" Janet shouted after them.

"Don't you want to go climb the wall too?" Hailey asked.

Daniel shook his head. "No, I am going to go and explore that _yurt_ over there!"

Freya looked speculative. "I shall accompany you, Daniel - but I think I want to go and try the swings afterwards."

* * *

It was several hours later, when they had returned to watching the animals of the Zoo. They looked at giraffes, elephants, zebras, monkeys, and lions - and many more animals.

"Can we go to the petting Zoo now?" Sam asked.

"The pony rides first, please?" Freya begged.

"What about the ice cream you mentioned earlier?" Martouf said, slyly.

"Yes, _ice cream_!" Sam agreed. "Can we have that now?"

"I like that idea!" Daniel smiled widely. "A lot!"

"Don't you think ice cream is too cold, though?" Hailey shivered a little. It was mid-afternoon now, and it was starting to get a lot colder.

The children all shook their heads. "No!"

Janet laughed. "What answer had you expected? Come on, guys! Let's go find some ice cream!"

* * *

"I'm amazed at your capacity for ice cream!" Grinning, Hailey shook her head.

"Ice cream doesn't take up much space in your stomach. It just melts!" Daniel told her.

"Yeah - while sucking body heat from you!" Hailey shivered. "It's gotten a good deal colder than it was this morning. I wish I'd worn a thicker coat!"

"Then why don't we go see the reptile house? It's warm in there, so that should help," Janet suggested.

"But we were going to the petting Zoo..." Martouf complained.

"And the pony rides," Sam reminded them.

"We will go there - afterwards. Okay?" Janet said. "Don't you want to see turtles, lizards, and snakes?"

"We have a pet snake and a pet lizard, which we can _touch_. That's much funnier than just looking at them!" Daniel argued.

"Do you think they have a chameleon?" Martouf asked, getting a hopeful expression.

"I'm sure they do. Now, move it!" Janet gave them a gentle push.

* * *

They had all had an enjoyable time watching the animals in the reptile house, and were now feeling much warmer.

Afterwards, they went to the petting Zoo, where there were rabbits, turkeys, chickens, a pot bellied pig, a tarantula, and some dwarf goats.

"They're crazy if they think I will touch that hairy monster!" Sam insisted, giving the tarantula a wide berth.

"It's actually fairly harmless. They rarely bite, and are no more dangerous than a bee," Daniel lectured her.

"I know - I still hate them!" Sam said. "But I love the rabbits!"

"And the goats! The goats are awesome!" Freya squealed.

"They're eating your jacket, though," Martouf observed.

"What? No! No, my _jacket_!" Freya screamed.

"Relax, I don't think it's damaged..." Janet said, trying to dislodge the clothing from the mouth of the goat, who seemed to ignore her.

"Help me capture the rabbit!" Sam begged.

"If it doesn't want to be petted, you should leave it alone," Janet told her. "Maybe it's already been petted by many people today, and just want to be allowed to sit in peace and eat?"

"There's another rabbit over here - and it's willing to be touched," Martouf picked up the rabbit and walked over to her. "See? Completely tame!"

"So cute!" Sam smiled, and reached for the rabbit, which flinched as soon as she touched it, and tried to hide under Martouf's arm. "Why doesn't it like me?"

"Maybe you smell of predator?" Daniel suggested.

"Why would I smell of predator?" Sam looked insulted.

"It is probably the shedded snakeskin you found in the reptile house and insisted on walking around with," Freya said. With the help of Janet, she had finally managed to free her jacket from the mouth of the hungry goat. "The rabbit can probably smell that _miles_ away."

"Right. The rabbit with the super-nose. If it's that fantastic, it can probably smell the rep-tiles inside the building too!" Sam grumbled and went to wash her hands in a large water bowl the animals had to drink from. "Let me try pet that rabbit now."

Daniel looked concerned. "What if the animals won't drink from the water bowl now?"

"They have other water bowls!" Sam said, getting angry.

"What if that one is their favourite?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "It's not like there's anything wrong with the water. I'll drink some to show you!"

"Sam! No - _stop_ it. You too, Daniel. Be nice, or we're going home!" Janet told them, sternly.

"Sorry," Sam said, looking unhappy.

"We'll be nice," Daniel promised.

"Can we go try the pony rides now?" Freya asked, hopeful.

* * *

A couple of hours later, it was time to go back to Cheyenne Mountain and Stargate Command.

The children had been given permission to each pick one toy - within a certain price range - from the gift shop.

Janet was talking in her cell phone, and when she had hung up, she had a very worried expression. She turned to Hailey and spoke in a low voice. "There are some people from the Lucien Alliance out to get SG-1. Apparently there is a bounty on you. Mitchell and Vala are fine - and so are Teal'c, who was attacked when he was with the Jaffa - but they think there are more assassins out there."

"_What_? What about Soltof and Gimbad? Are they okay?" Hailey asked, worried.

"They're contacting the Tok'ra now, but they're probably fine. I can't imagine the Lucien Alliance would succeed tracking down and attacking the Tok'ra." Janet threw a look in the direction of the children who seemed to be about finished picking their toy. "They think there's probably an assassin out for you too, so we should get back as fast as possible!"

"Of course." Hailey nodded. "Kids? We need to leave. Have you found what you want?"

* * *

A/N: Anonyma: Thank you for your review!


	9. Chapter 9

9.

They had barely left the building, before they were approached by two men and a woman, all dressed in black.

The woman pointed a small, ring-like weapon against Hailey's neck. "Move - all of you. If you try anything, I'll kill her."

The men pulled zat'nik'tels from their clothing and aimed them at Janet/Rhiva. None of them paid any attention to the children.

"Hey! Leave Jennifer and Janet alone!" Sam insisted.

"Shut up, kid! If you do anything stupid, I kill your friend here!" the woman snarled.

"We're only here for Captain Jennifer Hailey - the rest of you can go," the nearest of the men said.

"Where are you taking her?" Martouf demanded.

"We just need to talk to her..." the woman grinned evilly.

"You're assassins! You're going to kill her!" Sam said. "We won't let you!"

"Stop arguing with the kids!" the man who had been silent until now told them. He gave Janet a push so she stumbled and fell away from them, then did the same to Daniel and Freya/Anise. "We're leaving!"

The three attackers pulled Hailey to them and stood closely together. The man who had just spoken - probably the leader - hit a button on a device on his wrist.

"Rings!" Martouf yelled, and threw himself at the kidnappers.

Sam reacted quickly as well, and jumped in among them. Moments later the rings from a ring transporter came down around them and the three attackers, Hailey, Martouf/Lantash, and Sam were gone in a flash of light.

* * *

"Why did you bring those kids?" the leader of the kidnappers asked, sounding irritated.

"Do you really think it was on purpose? The little leeches jumped me and Villa, and stuck to us!" the other male kidnapper said, in an offended tone.

"Do not be disrespectful, Golar. _I_ am the leader here!"

"Yes, N'tovo, of course." Golar looked less than happy, but obeyed. "What do you want me to do about them?"

"What do I care? Get rid of them! Netan only pays us for Captain Hailey here!"

"Get rid of us? How dare you!" Sam kicked Golar's leg.

"Ouch! You little pest!" Golar gave Sam a push.

"Leave Samantha alone, or I will kill you!" Martouf insisted, angrily.

"Let the children go!" Hailey demanded. "If you do that, I'll go with you."

"Like you have a choice!" N'tovo laughed.

"What does Netan even _want_ with me?" Hailey asked.

"I have no idea, and I do not care - you and your friends have clearly angered him, and now you will suffer! We will get paid - that is all that matter to me!" N'tovo said. "Villa, lay in a course for the Sillia system."

"Immediately, N'tovo." Villa left for the fore of the ship.

N'tovo took hold of Hailey's arm, and pulled her along. "Better tie you up so you do not cause trouble."

"Come here, you little wretches!" Golar grabbed Sam by the neck, and would have done the same with Martouf, if he had not moved aside very quickly.

Martouf's eyes flashed as he let Lantash fore. "You will leave Samantha alone! I _told_ you!" He threw himself directly at Golar, and the surprised man let go of Sam.

"The child is a Goa'uld!" Golar exclaimed.

"No I'm not! I'm a Tok'ra!" Lantash shouted, pummeling Golar with his fists.

Sam used the confusion to grab Golar's zat'nik'tel, and jump aside. "Let go of him, Lantash!" she yelled.

Realizing her intent, Lantash let himself fall to the floor and rolled aside. Sam fired a shot at Golar immediately, stunning him.

Hailey had elbowed N'tovo in the solar plexus the moment he was distracted by Lantash flashing his eyes. She snatched N'tovo's zat'nik'tel the second he doubled over, and pointed it at him.

"Surrender at once, _N'tovo_!"

"You better do as she says!" Sam said, grinning widely.

"Watch out!" Lantash called, as he dove for safety behind a box. "Villa is shooting!"

Sam swirled around and fired at the female kidnapper, stunning her just as she was about to shoot with the ring-like weapon on her hand.

"Yes! We are _invincible_!" Lantash exclaimed happily, and made a little victory dance.

N'tovo - the only one of the kidnappers still conscious - glared angrily at Lantash and Sam.

"We'd better tie them up," Hailey said. "Good job, by the way!"

N'tovo suddenly lunged for Hailey's zat'nik'tel, but she moved out of the way quickly and fired at him, stunning him as well.

"I think you're right - we need to tie them up!" Sam agreed. "I'll find something."

"I shall guard these two," Lantash told them, indicating Villa and Golar, both who were lying on the floor, unconscious. "There may be some re-straints in the storage box beside the door to the forward section. If this teltac is stocked as is normal."

"The Goa'uld have restraints on their teltacs?" Hailey wondered. "On a cargo ship?"

"Yes, it is not un-common to transport people. People who aren't always coming along willingly." Lantash gave her a wry smile. "Cargo can be people, you know."

Hailey nodded, an unhappy expression on her face. "Of course."

Sam checked the storage box, and after some time she found something which she thought _might_ be restraints. "These?" She held them up in the air.

"Yes." Lantash nodded.

"Okay." Sam walked over to the nearest of their enemies and kneeled beside him. "They look weird. How do I do this?" She looked at the restraints, which looked mostly like a rigid metal band, or perhaps even a bracelet.

"They are somewhat similar to the Kor mak brace-lets that Vala used to bind Cam to her," Lantash said. "Do you remember those?"

"Yeah, they showed them to us afterwards. So I just slap them on?"

"Yes, but around both wrists. Give me some for Villa?"

"Maybe you should let me do that - that one is waking up!" Hailey said.

"I can do it!" Sam insisted, and threw one pair to Lantash, then slapped another pair of the restraints on Golar, who was groaning as he was recovering from the zat'nik'tel shot.

The restraints worked as intended, and molded themselves around his wrists. A few feet away, Lantash had secured Villa's hands in the same manner.

"Nice!" Hailey grinned. "Hand me a pair for this one!"

"Sure." Sam walked over and gave her the restraints. "They're awesome!"

Hailey put them on N'tovo. "He can't wiggle out of them, can he?"

"No, _ab_-solutely not!" Lantash assured her. "They cannot be forced open, and the metal is im-_pervious_ to anything!" He frowned. "Well, anything that won't kill him."

"Wow, how do we get them off, then?" Hailey asked, a bit worried.

"Depends. There is usually an un-locking device, but many of these will also open for someone with naquadah in their blood. If they know how to issue the command." Lantash shrugged. "These criminals don't have any naquadah in their blood, so they can't open them regardless."

"We better find that unlocking device," Hailey said.

"I can probably open them," Lantash insisted.

"Yeah - it's just to be safe. I mean, if you find you can't open them." Hailey went to the box Sam had found the restraints in.

"You will pay for this!" Golar hissed, having now fully regained consciousness.

Hailey just scoffed, and did not deign to answer him. "I hate to ask this, but can either of you kids fly this thing? Or at least use the communications or the rings?"

"I can fly _any_ Goa'uld ship!" Lantash told her, proudly. "I will land it!"

"Just be careful, okay?" Hailey said, not really feeling comfortable with a little child piloting a spaceship - even if he _did_ have experience doing so.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Lantash had landed the teltac without problems. Fortunately, it had cloaking capabilities, so they had not been seen by anyone without clearance.

They had used the communications console aboard the cargo ship to alert Stargate Command of their arrival, so there were several guards - and Teal'c who had returned from the Jaffa - standing by.

"Hey! They're in-capacitated. You don't need to worry!" Sam shouted, as she left the teltac.

"She's right, you know - all three of them are tied up." Hailey smiled, and ruffled the hair of Sam, and then of Lantash who stepped out from the teltac as well. "These are some _very_ capable little soldiers!"

"We _totally_ surprised them!" Sam grinned.

"_I_ surprised them - and then we shot them!" Lantash told them. "And tied them up!"

"I am sure you all performed admirably," Teal'c said.

"Maybe we'll get a medal?" Sam suggested.

"Or pie," Lantash said.

"Pie is good too," Sam agreed. "Especially apple pie."

"I'm sure you'll get some pie. Now, come on guys - let's get you out of the way. Teal'c and the guards will take care of the prisoners," Hailey said, giving Sam and Lantash gentle pushes.

"Do you think Daniel and Freya and Anise have my plush elephant?" Sam suddenly asked. "Or maybe Janet and Rhiva?"

"And my stuffed tiger?" Lantash added.

"I'm sure they do. Now, come on!"

* * *

Fortunately, it turned out that Janet/Rhiva and the other children had taken Sam and Martouf/Lantash's toys back with them to Stargate Command.

The first thing Janet had done was call General Landry and report what had happened, and then they had returned to the SGC as quickly as possible.

Janet/Rhiva, Freya/Anise, and Daniel were all very happy and relieved to learn that Sam, Martouf/Lantash, and Hailey were unharmed and safely back.

The kidnappers were interrogated, and it was decided that there were _probably_ no more that had been sent to either abduct or assassinate members of SG-1 or others on Earth.

Regardless, it was also decided that it was safest to be extra on guard. For the time being, SG-1 and also the children, would thus only be allowed to go outside of Stargate Command, on Earth, for shorter periods of time, and never alone.

* * *

About a month passed without any further attempts at assassination or kidnapping, and according to what the Tok'ra and the Free Jaffa had been able to learn, the risk had decreased markedly. Netan and the rest of the Lucien Alliance had other things to concern themselves with. The Ori was causing them problems, just like they did everyone else.

SG-1 concocted a daring plan, using Vala as bait to capture Adria. However, just as the plan looked to be succeeding, Ba'al had beamed the Orici away.

After some searching, they had learned that Ba'al wished to control Adria by implanting her with one of his clones. Adria/Ba'al-clone was captured, and the Tok'ra attempted to remove the symbiote, but he released poison before he died, and Adria ascended.

This removed the opportunity for her to lead the Ori forces, since as an ascended, she was unable to interfere without the Ancients taking action.

However, it did not stop the ordinary mortal followers of the Ori, or the Priors, from continuing their onslaught on the inhabitants of the Milky Way.

While the war against the Ori was not currently felt directly on Earth, it affected all of them psychologically. All the SG teams were under a tremendous amount of stress.

Sam, Daniel, Martouf/Lantash, and Freya/Anise knew some of what was going on, but everyone made an effort to not let them hear too much about it - or suffer due to it.

* * *

It was late March, and SG-1 was away on a mission, summoned by the Asgard. Several Tok'ra were accompanying them, including Janet/Rhiva and Johan/Malek.

"What do you think they want of them? The Asgard, I mean," Daniel asked.

"Maybe the Asgard will help some more against the Ori?" Martouf suggested.

"Yeah, that's possible, I suppose," Sam said.

"I heard someone mention they have engaged the Ori in battle a couple times," Anise told them. "Teal'c said it to Soltof."

"Yes, maybe that's why..." Martouf frowned. "But why do they need Janet and Malek? Janet and Rhiva are healers, and Johan and Malek are very com-petent bio-chemists."

"That _is_ strange," Sam agreed. "Maybe it has something to do with their cloning issues?"

Daniel nodded. "That's probably it. We know the Asgard have problems because they have cloned themselves for too long."

"Hm. Let's hope they'll be okay," Sam said, worriedly.

"Anyone want to watch Narnia with me?" Anise suddenly asked.

"No, it creeps me out!" Sam exclaimed, shuddering.

"Narnia is not creepy! It's fun!" Daniel insisted.

"It's creepy!" Sam retorted.

"Why don't we watch something else then? Something we all want to watch?" Martouf suggested, diplomatically. "Lantash would like to watch 'Jurassic Park'."

"I thought he hated big scary reptiles?" Sam said.

"Or is afraid of them is probably more correct..." Daniel added in a low voice.

Martouf bowed his head, giving Lantash control.

"Not dinosaurs. They're _awesome_!"

"Okay, I'm fine with watching that. Daniel? Anise?" Sam asked. The others nodded. "Then that's decided! Let's go raid the rec room for candy and snacks!"

"And soda!" Anise said. "We better hurry. I think they just refreshed the stocks - it's 1500!"

"You memorized the times the staff replaces the candy and stuff?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, of course!" Anise said, looking important.

"Awesome - well let's get going then!" Daniel exclaimed.

They all ran off to complete their mission.

* * *

"So you managed to save the Asgard?" Daniel asked, looking hopefully at Malek.

"We managed to slow down their genetic degeneration, and we are hopeful we will be able to stop if completely, perhaps even reverse it. In time. We will need to study the problem further."

Sam nodded. "That's good. I would be sad if Thor died."

"They are currently evacuating their homeworld since the Ori is attacking it, but at least they have the strength to continue fighting now," Malek said.

Martouf smiled. "That's good news!"

"That's not the only good news. We got a copy of all the genetic research done by the Asgard, in order to help them. We believe some of it will be useful in our own attempts to change an ordinary symbiote into a queen," Rhiva said.

"Don't you think all that is a bit over the head for them? They're only nine - and five..." Mitchell reminded Rhiva and Malek in a low voice.

"Of course it's not beyond us!" Martouf said, an insulted expression on his face.

"I forgot about Lantash giving you enhanced hearing." Mitchell smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I know you're all a lot smarter than normal kids your age."

"That's awesome news, Rhiva!" Anise squealed.

"Yes, we may get a queen!" Martouf said, smiling.

Malek nodded. "_May_ - and it will probably take us several years to do it... but it looks like it is possible, at least."

"I heard what you were talking about - and I've been told about the Asgard too!" O'Neill said, as he walked into the room, balancing two huge boxes. "I think this calls for a celebration. Who wants cake?"


	11. Chapter 11

11.

"So none of you have ever taken part of an egg hunt before?" Janet asked. "Not even you Daniel? Or you, Sam?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, not that I remember. I was being sent from one foster family to the next most of the time, you know."

"I haven't either. We moved around a lot, when dad got different postings, so I've never had a lot of friends back then. I wasn't usually invited to stuff." Sam got an unhappy expression on her face.

"Poor Samantha and Daniel!" Martouf exclaimed, pulling both of them in for a hug.

"Yes, it sounds awful!" Anise agreed, hugging all of them. "Not that I got to go to a lot of parties!"

"It's hard when you live in a lake, Anise, but I'm sure they would have held some parties otherwise," Janet reassured her.

Martouf dipped his head, giving Lantash control.

"There was one good party... about a year before I took my first host," Lantash said.

"Yes - just after I took my first host! I helped arrange it!" Anise complained.

"Well, then I'm sure you'll all enjoy the egg hunt!" Janet said, hoping to get them to think of something else.

"Yes... what is it? What's an egg hunt?" Lantash asked.

"It can be done in many different ways, but we are going to do it like this... you each get a basket, and then you'll search for painted eggs..." Janet showed them one. "Like this - but they will be many different colours. We've hid them inside the house, and outside in the garden. We have prizes for you, depending on how many you find!"

"That sounds great!" Daniel exclaimed. "Can we start now?"

"Yes, you can. You may search for one hour. Jennifer and Teal'c will be back with the stuff I sent them to pick up by then, and Cam, Vala, and Soltof and Gimbad will have arrived as well. They have a surprise, by the way," Janet told them.

"Surprise? What surprise?" Sam asked, eagerly.

Janet laughed. "No, I'm not telling! If I did, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

Sam looked unhappy. "I suppose..."

"Bonnie can help me look for eggs, right?" Lantash asked, looking eager.

"No, I don't think this is a game for puppies. She might eat the eggs," Janet said. "It's better she stay in here with me."

"But she wants to search for eggs!" Lantash insisted.

"I promise to take good care of her, okay?" Janet petted the puppy on the head, then handed Lantash a basket. "Now, go search for eggs, all of you!" She gave the other children a basket too.

"Wait... this is unfair to me and Freya - and to Martouf and Lantash! We each have to search for two people!" Anise said.

"That's right - do we get twice as long to search, then?" Lantash asked.

"No, in this case you get to share. Martouf and Lantash look together, and you look together with Freya, Anise," Janet decided.

"Then that's unfair to us! To Daniel and me, I mean!" Sam insisted. "One person can't find as many as two!"

"But we have to share whatever prize we win! Isn't that unfair?" Lantash asked.

Janet sighed, starting to regret she had decided on this game. Rhiva 'hugged' her. "It's not really about how many eggs you find, okay? It's just for fun! Now... go and search for those eggs!"

* * *

"How many eggs have you found?" Daniel asked.

"Seven," Sam told him. "You?"

Daniel looked in his basket. "That is a secret!"

"You only have a few, isn't that right?" Sam grinned.

"Maybe..." Daniel tried to look secretive.

"Have you looked under the porch?" Martouf shouted, as he came running towards them.

"No... I better do that." Sam turned to look under it. "It's dark in there, and there's not much room." She sighed. "I better crawl in there - you never know..."

"There's very little room..." Martouf said, evaluating the space available. "But I'll go with you."

"I'll just stay out here and... uh, keep watch," Daniel told them, sending the dark, narrow space under the porch an uncomfortable look. "Oh, and Martouf? How many eggs have you and Lantash found?"

"Fifteen," Martouf said, looking smug.

"Fifteen?" Sam looked at him. "How can you have found that many already?"

"Tok'ra are very good at following tracks - and it was Jennifer, not Janet and Rhiva who hid the eggs!" Martouf grinned.

"Gah!" Sam rolled her eyes and turned to crawl under the porch. "Are you coming?" She pressed herself through the narrow opening.

"Of course!" Martouf followed her, managing to wriggle through as well.

"There's more room further in!" Sam shouted from somewhere under the porch. "But it's very dark. I can't see much of anything in here!"

"You need a torch!" Daniel yelled after them. "I'll go get one, but only if you share the eggs you find in there with me!"

Freya came running from the other side of the house. "What are you doing?"

"Sam and Martouf are looking for eggs under the porch. There's room for lots of eggs in there!" Daniel told her.

Freya looked sceptically at the narrow opening. "I do not believe Jennifer can get through there."

"She could have rolled the eggs in there," Daniel said. "I'll go get a torch!" He ran off.

Taking care not to get dirt on her clothing, Freya kneeled down and looked under the porch. "Have you found anything in there?"

"No - but I... I don't think there's room enough for us to turn around! Not with both of us in here!" Martouf said, barely controlled panic in his voice.

"You have to crawl out first!" Sam insisted. "Now!"

"I can't! Not without turning around!" Martouf complained.

"I have a torch for you guys!" Daniel yelled, as soon as he was out the door. He jumped down the stairs from the porch.

"Stop that!" Martouf exclaimed. "It sounds like a horde of elephants down here when you trample like that!"

"What?" Daniel asked, not having caught much of what was said, since it was muffled unless you sat directly in front of the opening.

"He says it sounds like a horde of elephants when you walk," Freya dutifully repeated.

"What? No it doesn't!" Daniel said, an insulted tone in his voice.

Freya took the torch from him and turned it on, shining the light under the porch. She could only see Martouf's backside. "Are you all right in there?"

"No we're not! We need to get out, but there's no room!" Martouf sounded close to tears.

"Are there any eggs in there?" Daniel wanted to know.

"I don't care if there are! I just want out of here!" Sam exclaimed. "Help!"

For several moments, Freya and Daniel pondered what to do, while looking at each other.

"We had better go and get Janet," Freya decided. "She will know what to do!"

* * *

A/N: Guest: thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

12.

"How did they get stuck under the porch?" Janet asked, looking surprised.

"They thought there might be Easter eggs hidden in there," Freya told her.

"Why would we hide them under there?" Janet shook her head. "Never mind, I can see how this happened. I'll come with you."

She hurried outside, followed by the puppy Bonnie, who was missing her owners. Just as she had gone down the stairs, Teal'c and Hailey came through the gate in the fence.

"Hi, Janet!" Hailey waved.

"Greetings," Teal'c said, smiling.

Bonnie barked enthusiastically, and danced around the new arrivals - then turned around and ran directly to where Daniel was sitting. She gave him a lick, then tried to get in under the porch where she could hear Sam and Martouf - who were obviously in distress. She made small whining noises.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you guys! Sam and Martouf have apparently managed to get themselves stuck under the porch!" Janet hurried to where Daniel was still sitting, gently pushing Bonnie aside and then looking through the narrow opening. "Sam? Martouf? Lantash?"

"We're still in here!" Martouf said, sniffling. "We can't get out!"

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll get you out of there!" Janet told him.

Hailey looked at the hole Sam and Martouf/Lantash had entered through. "I don't think I can get in there - and I doubt it's possible to crawl out backwards... but maybe we can remove a couple of the wooden boards?"

"Let me take a look," Teal'c said. He spent a few moments evaluating the situation, before grabbing hold of one of the planks. He pulled, hard, and it came away with a loud crack. "I believe you should be able to escape now."

Martouf slowly crawled out, moving backwards until he was free. He quickly rose, with a relieved expression on his face - wet with tears. "Thank you, Teal'c!" He wiped away some tears with his hand. Bonnie jumped up and down, and licked him on the hand. He kneeled down and hugged the dog.

"You are most welcome, Martouf," Teal'c told him.

Sam crawled out after him, tears streaking her face as well. "Thanks, Teal'c. I thought we'd die in there!"

"There was never a risk of that. We would have gotten you out long before that was a danger," Teal'c assured her.

"Otherwise there's always the 'Odyssey' - you could have been beamed out if nothing else!" Hailey grinned.

"Yes... but I remember Jolinar once got trapped in a narrow dark place. It was nasty." Sam sniffled.

"We're very happy you're safe - don't do stupid things like that again, okay?" Janet said, giving both Sam and Martouf/Lantash a hug.

They clung to her, promising they would never do something like that again.

"Hi, guys! What's going on?" O'Neill called from just outside the fence. He opened the gate and entered together with Cam, Vala, Soltof and Gimbad - and Jacob/Selmak.

"Jack!" Daniel squealed, and ran to throw himself at O'Neill.

Anise smiled widely, and ran after him, hugging first O'Neill, then Jacob.

"Jacob!" Martouf exclaimed, and hurried to him, with Sam on his heels.

"Dad!" Sam grinned. "I missed you!" She turned to O'Neill. "So, was that the surprise?"

"We missed the rest of you too!" Anise proclaimed, happily.

"We've been hunting for easter eggs!" Daniel eagerly told the new arrivals. "Sam and Martouf got stuck under the porch, because they thought there were more eggs under there!"

"You thought so too!" Sam insisted.

"How many eggs did you guys find then?" Jacob asked.

"Seven!" Sam told him.

"Fifteen!" Martouf proclaimed, proudly.

"Nine," Anise said.

"What about you, Daniel?" O'Neill asked.

"Five... but only because I was unlucky!" he insisted.

"I think you've all found a lot of eggs - and I think Jack has some nice prizes for you all, don't you?" Janet said, smiling.

"That I do! Come - let's go inside!" O'Neill told them. "Because Jacob isn't the _only_ surprise I have for you!"

* * *

"One bag of candy - including chocolate eggs - to each of you... and before you ask, Martouf and Lantash will share, as will Freya and Anise. No complaints!" O'Neill warned them. "Remember - you only have one stomach each! Well, one _active_ stomach each." He handed a bag to each of the children.

For a moment, Lantash got a defiant expression, but then acquised - possibly after a discussion with Martouf. "I can increase our metabolism if needed... but, thank you."

"That's not all - we've got one more small gift for each of you," Jacob said. "Here you go!" He handed each of the children a wrapped package.

"Thanks! What is it?" Sam asked.

"Open it," Jacob told her. He took out two more packages, and turned to Lantash and Anise. "Before you say guys anything, yes, I realize this is not a case where there is any reason why both host and symbiote shouldn't get a gift, so here's one more for each of you."

"Thank you!" Anise smiled at him, grabbing the extra gift.

"Thanks," Lantash said, eagerly accepting the package.

"Wow, it a small Star Wars spaceship with a little Stormtrooper inside!" Daniel exclaimed, having ripped the paper of his gift. "It's awesome, thanks!"

"It is a TIE fighter," Teal'c said, looking envious.

"Yes it is!" Jacob grinned. "And I knew you'd want one, so Selmak and I agreed to get you one. Here you go!" He took out one more package from his bag, and gave it to Teal'c.

Teal'c looked very pleased, and carefully opened his present. "Thank you, Jacob and Selmak."

"I brought my home-baked macaroons, and I know Jack has a couple big cakes in the car... yes, I saw them. Sorry!" Mitchell grinned.

"Hey! That was supposed to be a secret!" O'Neill complained, then smiled. "It doesn't matter, I'm hungry now - what about the rest of you?"

"That all sounds great! Did you hear that, kids?" Janet smiled at them. "Hey! Don't eat all that candy now - you want to leave room for the cake and macaroons!"

Sam reluctantly closed her bag of candy, as did the other children. "Yes, okay." She smiled at O'Neill and Mitchell.

"What type of cake is it?" Lantash asked. "Oh, and thank you for bringing it!"

"You're welcome - and it's chocolate cake. I know you all like that!" O'Neill said.

"Yay! Chocolate cake!" Daniel exclaimed. "Can we go in and eat it now?"

Janet shook her head at his eagerness. "Yes, sure."

"I think Bonnie likes chocolate cake!" Anise proclaimed.

"It's not good for her - but I have some other food for her, so don't worry," Janet told them.

O'Neill went to get the cakes as the children ran inside, ahead of the adults who followed at a more normal speed.

* * *

Sam made an unhappy sound and put on an extra shirt.

"What's the problem?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing," Sam said.

"Then hurry on! Janet's taking us on a trip to the stores so we can buy new shoes!"

"I'm coming..." Sam grumbled. She looked at herself in the mirror, then turned to the side, checking again.

"It's warm outside today - I don't think you need two shirts," Martouf told her.

"Yes I do!" Sam insisted.

"Why?" Anise asked.

Sam sighed, then pulled both shirts off and pointed at her chest. "See? I'm starting to get breasts! Dammit! Soon Janet will make me wear a bra!"

Martouf looked closely. "They are still tiny, but yes, you are correct."

"My breasts are not changing yet!" Anise said. "Janet will not make you wear a bra yet, do you think?"

"No, because she won't know about it! None of you are telling her, understood?" Sam insisted. She pulled both shirts on again.

"You can't hide it forever, you know," Daniel pointed out.

"I know, okay?" Sam rolled her eyes. "Just for now!" She rubbed her chest, nervously. "My breasts aren't noticeable now, are they?"

Martouf shook his head. "No... and we won't tell anyone. Promise!"

Daniel and Anise both nodded, solemnly. "Promise!"

* * *

The rest of the spring passed slowly, with the children spending their time on the base, going to school.

Except for short trips, they were not allowed to go outside on Earth. The danger of attacks from the Lucien Alliance seemed to have passed, but there were still trouble with the Trust, and there were other groups as well who had their own agendas, some of which were interested in acquiring a symbiote to experiment on.

The SG teams, the Tok'ra, and the Free Jaffa all continued fighting against the Ori soldiers that had come to the Milky Way galaxy. They did not seem deterred by the death - or rather ascension - of their leader, and fought with undiminished strength. Many planets were lost, either in battle, or when the population converted to Origin.

SG-1 kept on with their search for a weapon that could either destroy the Ori soldiers, or somehow convince them of the errors of Origin. In this search they were following any and all leads.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

"It's soon time for your birthdays - would you prefer to celebrate here at the SGC, or in the tunnels, on Jacob's base?" Janet asked.

"Tunnels! We've been locked up here _forever_!" Sam exclaimed. "I mean, we've got summer break anyway, so there's no reason we have to stay here, is there?"

"I agree," Martouf said. "We also need to check on our pets - to see if Malek takes good care of them while we're gone."

"I'm sure he does," Janet reassured him.

"Can we bring Bonnie this time?" Sam wanted to know.

"No, it's still not a good place for her - I explained that last time," Janet said, patiently. "Cassie will be visiting, so she will take care of her."

"But then Cassie can't come to our birthday!" Daniel complained, unhappily.

"She'll stop by for a few hours, but she's going to visit some friends while she's here," Janet explained. "It's been a while since she was home."

"Yes - she's not visited since Christmas. Do you think she's angry with us?" Sam asked, looking worried.

"Angry? No, why would she be? She just have a lot of work - you know she is studying to become a doctor," Janet reminded them.

Daniel nodded. "Yes. Like you."

"Okay - so birthday party on Jacob's base?" Janet asked.

They all nodded.

* * *

"What are you worried about?" Sam asked, sitting down beside Martouf/Lantash.

"Nothing," Lantash said.

"You look _very_ concerned. It can't be nothing!"

"Fine, okay. I'm worried because my birthday reminds me I'm closer to the day the nightmares start!" Lantash exclaimed.

"Nightmares? Ah, yes - because of your genetic memory." She gave him a light hug. "I'm sorry."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"It's still some time away, right?"

"Yes... a couple years. While I do have access to some things, the ma-jority of the genetic memory doesn't become acces-sible and active until we're 7-8 years."

"Okay. That's good. It's not happening yet." Sam smiled at him, reassuringly. "I will be ten this birthday, so you will be six."

"Fortunately." Lantash shuddered. "At that age... when those many memories starts to surface. It's slow at first, and comes as dreams, _nightmares._ Then more and more of them, until all of the memories are access-ible."

"Sounds unpleasant."

"It is... but I'm sure it's not as bad when I'm in a host." Lantash looked a bit happier, then got a bashful expression. "Even if it means Martouf will ex-perience those nightmares too."

"I'm sure he's happy for it if it means it's not as bad for you."

"Yes. He says so now." Lantash smiled.

"That's good!" Sam told him. "I have a... very vague memory of Jolinar hating it."

"Yes, and it's so much worse when you're alone in a Jaffa pouch. I'm sure it is - that's what the other, older Tok'ra have told me. I'm really grateful I grew up in a lake, with other symbiotes - and carers - to talk to." He sighed. "Of course, Jolinar got a host shortly after those memories had started sur-facing in her - while she wasn't yet mature."

They both looked up as Daniel ran into the room, looking agitated. "Are you still sitting here? We're leaving in a few minutes! Have you even finished packing?!"

* * *

"Pretty streamers and balloons!" Sam said happily, looking at the decorated mess hall.

"Wauw! _That_ is a big cake!" Daniel exclaimed, looking at the enormous cake standing across several pushed-together tables.

"Don't forget everyone at the base wants a piece. It _has_ to be big," Martouf reminded him.

"Can we have a slice of the cake now, please?" Anise begged, looking at Jacob.

He shook his head. "Not yet, kids. We have some games for you to play first. Janet told me you had just eaten, but if you're hungry you can have an apple?"

Anise wrinkled her nose. "An apple! No, I'm not hungry - the cake just looks de-licious!"

"Apples are good for you. 'An apple a day, keeps the doctor away'," Daniel said.

"Why would I want to keep Janet away from me?" Anise wondered. "Also, I doubt she is scared of apples. I've seen her eat them."

"That's not what it means, silly! It means you'll stay healthy and not need to go to the doctor to be cured!" Daniel told her.

"I don't get sick! I can cure myself and Freya... _easily_. From anything!" Anise insisted, hotly.

"We know, sweetie," Jacob smiled at her. "Come - don't you want to play tag? We've grown a big room for you to play in. Malek came up with the idea to making the game more fun by darkening the room and giving each of you a glow stick. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Martouf nodded. "It does."

"Yeah, very fun!" Sam smiled.

"How do we avoid hitting the walls when we run?" Anise asked, carefully.

"That's the beauty of it. The walls glow at a low intensity - not enough to light up the room if you get more than a few feets from them, but you can easily tell where they are. Isn't that neat?"

"Very," Daniel agreed.

"Let's go play glow-stick tag then!" Sam exclaimed, eagerly.

* * *

After playing a very energetic version of tag for some time, the children were tired and needed a break before the next high-activity game.

"Would you like to bob for apples? Or maybe play ring toss?" Janet asked, trying for some games that did not mean moving around a lot.

"Can we do a game where we just sit down and not move - just for a few minutes?" Sam asked, leaning heavily against the wall.

Janet grinned. "Absolutely! I'll get you something to drink, if you want?"

Everyone nodded. "Yes, please!"

* * *

Half an hour later, the children were no longer tired, and ready for more. The choice fell on potato sack race - something neither of them had done before.

"So we creep down in a big bag, then jump as fast as we can?" Martouf asked.

"Yes. The winner is the one that gets to the end of the room first," O'Neill said. "It's a great game. I played it as a kid. I can't understand why none of you have done it before!"

"Lack of big potato sacks maybe?" Daniel suggested, a serious expression on his face.

O'Neill grinned. "I'm sure that's the explanation. Now, are you ready?"

The children each crawled into a sack and held onto the rim of it. They nodded. "Yes!"

Martouf dipped his head, giving Lantash control.

"Okay! Three, two, one... _go_!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Be careful not to fall!" Janet shouted after them, as the children eagerly jumped along at the highest possible speed.

They had only moved maybe twenty to twenty five feet when first Sam, then Daniel stumbled and fell.

Sam looked after Martouf/Lantash and Freya/Anise who were still jumping along. "How come you guys doesn't trip?"

"Luck, probably," Daniel grumbled.

"Symbiotes have _much_ better balancing skills than humans!" Lantash shouted.

Sam got up and started jumping along again, even faster than before. "I'll still catch you!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Daniel complained, as he was getting up.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

After the sack race, the children had played hide and seek for almost an hour, and were by now very hungry.

"Time for cake, kids!" Janet shouted.

"Yaaaay!" the children all exclaimed, running as fast as they could to the mess hall, overtaking Janet on the way.

"You seem hungry, children," Teal'c remarked, smiling. "Should I fear there will not be enough for me?"

Martouf stared at the huge cake again. "Nah, I think you don't need to worry."

"Wow, lots and lots of candles!" Freya squealed.

"Yes, just like last time, we've divided it into six sections, and put candles for one of you on each," O'Neill said.

"Can I blow out my candles first?" Daniel asked, eagerly.

"Sure." O'Neill pulled up a chair for him to stand on, and he quickly climbed up on it.

"Don't blow out _my_ candles!" Sam told him.

Daniel looked out over the large cake, then focused on the nearest part, which would be his section. "Ten candles!" he said, happily. He took a deep breath, and blew at the candles, getting nine of them. He quickly blew out the last one.

"Very nice, Daniel!" O'Neill said, holding out a hand to support him as he jumped down.

"Who's next?" Jacob asked.

"Me!" Lantash insisted.

"Okay - over here, then." O'Neill moved the chair to one of the sections with six candles.

Lantash jumped up on the chair and blew out the candles in one quick blow of air. "Hah! I got all of mine!"

"Sure, but you only got _six_! I had _ten_ candles, and I'm sure you wouldn't have done better than me for _that_!" Daniel challenged.

"Oh, yeah?" Lantash said, starting to look angry. "Do you want to challenge me?"

"Stop that! _Immediately_! This is a party!" Janet told them, sternly.

Lantash and Daniel glared at each other for a few minutes, then both nodded.

"Okay. Sorry," Lantash said.

"Yes... sorry," Daniel repeated.

"Good. Now - who wants to go next?" Jacob asked.

* * *

When all the candles had been blown out, the children had each gotten a large slice of cake. While they were munching happily on their food, the rest of the Tok'ra at that base - as well as SG-1 - got their portions of the cake. When everyone had been served, almost half of the cake still remained.

"Great cake, Jacob!" O'Neill said. "I see the chef took my advice and made sure it was twice as big as he thought might be needed. People always want extra."

"Yes, they do." Jacob nodded.

"Especially when it's as good as this." Hailey smiled. "Do you think we could borrow your chef for the mess hall?"

"No, absolutely not!" Jacob grinned.

"Not even one day a week? Or once a month?" O'Neill asked, mock serious.

* * *

When everyone had eaten all the cake they possibly could, it was time for one more activity before the children would get their gifts.

"A piñata!" Sam exclaimed, looking happily at the colourful papier-mâché figure that was now hanging from the roof in the mess hall. "It's an animal, right? What animal is it supposed to be?"

"It is a cow, is that now obvious?" Malek asked, sounding a little peeved. "I made it myself."

"Uh, it's... it's a very nice cow..." Martouf said, quickly. "With large horns... or?"

"That is its ears!" Malek sighed. "Okay, I shall admit I am maybe not the greatest of artists."

"I think it's nice!" Daniel told him.

"Do they have blue and green cows with red legs on Su'ark? That is where Johan is from, correct?" Anise said.

"No they do not - and yes, he is from Su'ark." Malek sighed again. "I thought brown would be a boring colour."

"Oh, it's _supposed_ to be colourful," Daniel assured him.

"Besides, it's pretty," Sam said. "It doesn't matter what it looks like."

"No, I agree. I also wouldn't like to hit something that resembled a real creature - and that's what we're supposed to do, right? Hit it?" Martouf asked.

"Basically, we love it, Malek!" Sam insisted, and gave him a hug.

"Yes. Yes, we do!" the other children agreed, hugging Malek as well. "Thank you so much for making it!"

"Okay, everyone make a large circle," Janet ordered. "Kids - you'll have a go at it once at a time. You'll be blindfolded and spun around, and the piñata will be made to swing, so be careful when you hit at it with your wooden bat. Try to listen for clues, see if you can figure out where it is."

Sam nodded. "How many times can we hit it?"

"You're each allowed to try for two minutes at a time - and you can hit it as much as you are able to in that time," Janet said.

"What's inside it?" Martouf asked.

"Candy and small gifts." Janet looked to Malek. "Right?"

He smiled warmly at her. "Yes. The candy and gifts you brought, as well as some I bought at the market on Erwona."

Janet nodded, smiling back at him. "Good." She turned back to the children. "Any other questions? No? Okay! Here we go, then!"

"Can I go first?" Sam begged.

"Me!" Daniel said, excitedly.

"No, me!" Martouf insisted. "Lantash and I both get to hit it, right?"

"Yes, you both get to try, of course - just as Freya and Anise," Janet assured him. "And don't worry - you'll all get a chance to try and hit it. Malek has guaranteed me that it won't break easily, so there is no reason to worry."

"That's good," Freya said.

"I'd still like to go first..." Sam insisted. "Please?"

"Sure. You can be first." Janet picked up the blindfold and tied it around her head. "Can you see anything?" She checked that it was snug all around. "You're not cheating, are you?"

"No, I would _never_ cheat!" Sam assured her.

"Good, then are you ready for a little spin?" Jacob asked, taking hold of her shoulders.

She nodded. "Yes."

Jacob spun her around several times, then stuck a bat in her hands. "Ready!"

O'Neill gave the piñata a push so it started moving, and Jacob let go of Sam.

She staggered around a little for a while, still affected by the spin. She took a few steps in this direction, then a few in that direction, before she started to move purposefully in one direction - away from the piñata.

When she reached Garshaw - and started waiving the bat - Garshaw carefully stepped aside and grabbed Sam's shoulders, then turned her around and gently pushed her in the other direction.

"No cheating, no helping!" Daniel shouted.

"Hah! That helped, Daniel!" Sam exclaimed. "Now I know what direction my starting point is in!"

She carefully, slowly, walked in that direction, waving the bat ahead of her in half-circles, hoping to catch the piñata.

"Five seconds left, Sam!" Jacob announced.

Sam immediately started running, still waving the bat around her.

"Hey! _Careful_!" O'Neill exclaimed, when she almost hit him.

"Times up! Next!" Jacob proclaimed.

Sam stopped and took off the blindfold, an annoyed expression on her face. "But I didn't hit it at _all_!"

"Better luck next time, sweetie." Jacob ruffled her hair. "It's only you kids who are competing, so I'm sure it'll last another round."


	15. Chapter 15

15.

The piñata turned out to be very sturdy, so even if the children eventually all managed to hit it several times, it had not fallen down or broken yet.

"Okay - let's increase the time of each round to three minutes!" Janet decided.

"I'm next!" Sam shouted eagerly.

"So you are." Janet put the blindfold on her and spun her around, before giving her the bat.

Jacob had again set the piñata to swinging, and Sam ran almost straight for it - but passed it when it swung aside just as she got there. She stopped after a few more steps, then stood still and listened. She slowly turned around - and hit the air several times.

"Crap!" she grumbled to herself, and took a few steps closer, then made a half-turn before swinging the bat again. She again hit nothing. She waved the bat ahead of her, as she slowly walked around in a circle. Suddenly, the piñata swung past her so closely she felt the wind from it.

"Careful!" Lantash yelled.

"Hah!" Sam exclaimed, and turned around and struck the piñata, hard. It did not break. She hit it several more times, before Jacob called out that the time was up. She took off the blindfold and looked at the piñata. It now had a deep dent - and the beginnings of a crack. "I _almost_ got it!"

"That's great, Sam! Now come back here - it's Lantash's turn," Jacob told her.

"But I would have gotten it! I just needed to hit it one more time, I think!" Sam complained.

"It's not about who cracks it open, Carter - you all win when you get it open, okay?" O'Neill said.

"Hm... but I _did_ crack it open!" Sam grumbled, but handed the bat to Lantash, and the blindfold to Janet, who put it on Lantash, before spinning him around.

Lantash hurried out on the open place around the piñata, a bit unsteady on his legs after being spun around. He started swinging the bat as he turned, taking small steps in first one direction, then another.

About two minutes passed, without him hitting anything. Then, suddenly, he _just_ grazed the edge of the swinging piñata with the bat. "Yes! I've got it!" Lantash exclaimed. He moved a little closer, and made as hard a hit as possible. Then he hit the piñata again, and again, before it finally, suddenly broke open. The candy and the other things inside it started pouring out. "Yay! Can I take off the blindfold?"

"Yes, you can. Congratulations!" Jacob offered.

Lantash tore off the blindfold and looked happily at the mountain of candy and small gifts. "It's _awesome_!"

"Nicely done, Lantash!" O'Neill told him. "All of you!"

"You can all go get at the candy and gifts - but make sure everyone gets some!" Janet told them.

"Yes - remember to share!" Malek called after them.

The children ran for the bounty, laughing and happy.

* * *

"Anyone want more ice cream?" O'Neill asked. "Teal'c?"

"Yes, thank you, O'Neill," Teal'c held out his bowl.

"Are there more pis-tachio?" Anise asked.

O'Neill checked the box. "Yes, there is some. Would you like it?"

"Yes, please!" Anise pushed her bowl closer to him.

He gave her the rest of the pistachio ice cream, then picked up another box of ice cream. "Anyone else?" He waved the box invitingly. When no one said anything he put it aside. "Okay. When people are finished eating, I think it's time for the gifts, don't you?"

"Yes, _gifts_!" Sam exclaimed.

"That's a great idea! Yes, time for gifts!" Martouf said, eagerly. "_Pleeease?_"

"Yes, _pleeease_!" Daniel repeated.

Anise shoveled down the rest of the ice cream that was in her bowl at a lightening speed, then pushed the bowl away. "I have finished my ice cream now!"

O'Neill laughed. "_That_ was fast!"

"You shouldn't eat that fast! It's not good for you!" Janet told her. "Especially food that's so cold!"

"I am fine!" Anise assured her.

"Jacob, do you have the bag of gifts?" O'Neill asked.

"It's in my quarters. Just a moment." He turned to Teal'c. "Would you go with me? It's not just _one_ bag."

* * *

The children looked on with rapt attention as Jacob and Teal'c came into the room, carrying one very large bag each. They went to the table, and placed the sacks on the floor.

Jacob grinned at Teal'c. "Do you want to find them a gift first, or should I?"

Teal'c smiled, and inclined his head. "You may have that honour."

"Let's see..." Jacob pulled a gift from the bag. "This one is for Freya. Here you go!" He handed the package to her. "It's from me and Selmak."

"Thank you!" Freya happily took the gift - a large box - and started to tear off the wrapping paper. "A huge puzzle! With... _3000 pieces_! That is _so_ great!" She hugged Jacob. "Thank you! Both of you!"

"You're very welcome!" Jacob smiled. He rummaged in the bag and pulled out a gift for Daniel. "This is for you from Janet and Rhiva."

"Haha! _Yes_! It's a detective finger-printing kit!" He smiled widely. "Thanks, Janet and Rhiva! I look forward to use this on the base!"

"Lantash - this one is for you. Careful - it's fairly heavy," Jacob said. "It's from Jack."

"Thank you!" Lantash took the package, and began removing the wrapping as fast as he could.

"What's in it?" Sam asked.

"It's... a construction set! 825 parts!" Lantash looked excited. "I look forward to building a lot of stuff with it! Thank you, O'Neill!"

"You're very welcome!" O'Neill grinned.

"Wow! That's so great!" Sam looked at it, clearly very jealous. "Can I borrow it? Sometimes? Or build something with you?"

"Sam? Before you turn completely green with envy, why don't you unwrap this?" Jacob smiled mysteriously, handing her a similar package. "It's also from Jack."

"Thanks!" She tore off the wrapping. "Yes! I got an identical set! Thanks, General!"

Jacob continued handing out gifts to the children, and when he had emptied his bag, Teal'c took over. There were quite many gifts, as O'Neill, Janet/Rhiva, Jacob/Selmak, all the members of SG-1, Cassandra, as well as several of the Tok'ra, all had contributed gifts for them.

Finally, the children sat studying the contents of a whole little mountain of gifts each.

* * *

The members of SG-1 left later that day, to return to Stargate Command. The hunt for a weapon to kill the Ori was still ongoing, and took up much of their time. Soltof/Gimbad wanted to study a tablet that SG-11 had found, which he suspected spoke of something that was hidden on Dakara, something which might turn out to be another weapon.

O'Neill stayed until the next day, then he left for Edora to spend a couple days with Laira and their son, Jack Junior, before he had to return to his work in Washington.

Sam, Martouf/Lantash, Daniel, and Freya/Anise remained on the Tok'ra base for the next week.

Janet/Rhiva stayed as well. They would not go back at the same time as the children, but stay at the Tok'ra base for some weeks. They divided their time between Stargate Command and the Tok'ra - and now when they were also in a relationship with Johan/Malek, they were considering increasing the time at the Tok'ra base.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

It was late August, and time for the children to begin school again. Since they were not exactly normal children, and since they _did_ know many things already, they were going through the curriculum at a higher speed than normal. This meant they would be starting seventh grade already, even if they were only ten years old.

"I hope we get some great books!" Sam said, looking enthusiastic. "I always look forward to getting the books for a new class, don't you, guys?"

"Yes, for some classes," Martouf agreed. He frowned. "Lantash says it is a waste of resources to have textbooks for school in physical books. We should use a reading tablet with all the material. It's much easier to search in anyway."

"That's what he said last time we got new books too. I don't think they understand... but I do agree," Sam told him.

"Physical books are nice too. They have a great... uh, _feel_ to them," Freya insisted.

"Yes, I remember you like them. Or maybe it's Jolinar who knew." Sam shrugged. "Dad said they had hired another teacher, in addition to Jennifer. Ap-parently she's not quali-fied to teach all classes we have to take."

"Why not?" Martouf wondered.

"Like what classes?" Daniel asked.

"Mostly science stuff, I think... and maybe some history or social things?" Sam suggested.

"I really hope the new teacher is as nice as Jennifer!" Freya said, sounding worried.

"We'll soon see - school starts tomorrow!" Daniel reminded the others.

* * *

"Hi, kids! Welcome back to a new school year!" Jennifer said, smiling at them. She nodded at the woman standing beside her. "This is Joan Richardson. She'll be your science teacher."

The children looked at the newcomer. A woman at around 30, with short black hair and dark brown skin. She was a bit taller than Jennifer, but slimmer.

"Hi, Joan!" Sam waved enthusiastically at her with both hands. "Did they warn you about us?"

"_Warn_ me about you?" Joan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Hello, Joan!" Freya said.

Jennifer got a worried expression. "Miss Richardson got delayed, and only arrived five minutes ago. I don't know how much information she's got yet."

"Call me Joan," Joan said, smiling. "I talked to a General O'Neill, in Washington. I... was given a non-disclosure agreement to sign, which I did, but I didn't actually read it. I figured it was just because I was going to work on an Air Force base - which I actually found a bit strange. I _was_ told that I would teach six children, four of which were foreigners, but that they had been here for four years, and spoke excellent English. Nothing about why it had to happen on the base, but I'm assuming their parents are important people, who perhaps have enemies, so the children needs to be protected."

Jennifer hid her face in her hands. "General O'Neill did the same thing to me! I think he enjoys it!"

"Did what?" Joan asked, getting a confused expression.

"You're pretty!" Daniel told Joan. "Uh... I mean, _welcome_!"

Martouf raised his hand.

"Yes, Martouf?" Jennifer said, looking pained.

"May Lantash speak, or is he supposed to remained hidden? Oh, and welcome, Joan!"

Jennifer sighed deeply. "Yes, he can speak, but I think I need to give Joan an update so we don't scare her away. You nearly did when General O'Neill pulled that stunt on me!"

"What do you mean?" Joan asked.

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but... this high security installation contains an alien device in the basement - used to travel to other planet. Four of the six kids you'll teach are aliens - and they're all here now. All six of them. Two of them are symbiotic creatures, inside the others. Yeah, I know it sounds insane..."

Joan had been staring at her with increasing disbelief on her face. She slowly shook her head. "This is crazy! _You're_ crazy!"

Martouf bowed his head, giving Lantash control.

"No, she is not. My name is Lantash, and I'm a Tok'ra symbiote." He rose. "Welcome to Stargate Command, Joan!" He flashed his eyes, then made a small bow, like the Tok'ra usually do when they greet people.

Joan made a gasp, and stared at him in shock.

* * *

"The new teacher got some shock!" Sam observed.

"At least she didn't run away. I wonder if Jack does it on purpose because he likes messing with people?" Daniel wondered.

"Maybe - anyway, Jennifer will explain it all. She ex-perienced the same," Martouf said.

"Let us play 'Guess the Object'?" Anise suggested. "Since we got off from school early."

Sam shrugged. "Okay, I'm in!"

"Me too," Daniel said.

Martouf nodded. "And me. Who begins?"

"I do - since it was my idea," Anise insisted. She got a thoughtful expression. "Hmmm..."

"Animal, plant, or mineral?" Sam asked.

"Animal - I think," Anise said.

"Is it alive, and not a plant?" Sam asked, trying to help.

"Yes..."

"But what if it's a fungus? What do they belong to?" Martouf wondered.

"Let's just say they are plants." Daniel suggested.

"That would be wrong. Bio-logically," Sam told him. "So we should ask... animal, plant, fungus, or mineral."

"What if it's silicon-based and alive?" Daniel asked.

"We don't know anything silicon-based that's alive - except in sci-fi. Maybe we should have an 'other' category for things from movies and such," Sam said.

"I don't think the Tok'ra have met any silicon-based lifeforms..." Martouf looked thoughtful. "Wait... I think the Goa'uld found some..."

"There's the crystalline lifeforms we met back in 1997," Daniel reminded Sam. "They had been attacked by the Goa'uld, so that's probably the ones you've heard of, Martouf."

Martouf nodded. "Probably."

"Right. Then we need an extra category, maybe 'other lifeforms'?" Sam suggested.

"Or we could put them under 'mineral'," Anise said.

"No, we should make another category - also for other stuff, like books and movies," Sam insisted.

"Okay, so 'animal, plant, fungus, other lifeforms, mineral, and other'? Would that cover everything?" Martouf wondered.

"That's not technically correct either, because 'animal' or 'plant' or 'fungus' doesn't say it's carbon-based."

"Then let's just say that's implied!" Daniel exclaimed.

"That would work, because with the one ex-ception you mentioned, everything alive we know of is carbon-based," Martouf said.

"Okay - with those categories, which one is your object, Anise?"

"Animal," she said with determination.

"Does it have feathers?" Sam asked.

"No. Not naturally, at least."

"Fur?" Martouf wondered.

"Not really... well some. More, sometimes. It varies, actually."

"You're only supposed to answer 'yes' or 'no'," Daniel reminded her.

"Well that does not cover it!" Anise exclaimed.

"Did we see the animal in the Zoo when we were there last time?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Does it eat meat?" Martouf asked.

"Yes."

"It's a tiger!" Daniel guessed.

"No."

"A lion," Sam tried.

"No."

"Is it a snake of some kind?" Martouf asked.

"No."

"Snakes doesn't have fur!" Sam told him.

"I know!" Martouf insisted.

"Why did you ask the question, then?" Daniel wondered.

"Because Anise said it was only sometimes! Okay... so I made an error, okay?" Martouf looked unhappy. He dipped his head and let Lantash fore.

"It's a wolf," Lantash guessed.

"No."

"None of those fits the 'only fur sometimes'," Sam said.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "It's a human!"

"Yes!" Anise answered, grinning.

"That's cheating! There were no humans in cages or behind fences at the Zoo!" Lantash insisted.

"True, but I did not say they were!" Anise got an expression of superiority on her face.

"It's my turn now. It's an animal," Daniel said.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

"Does that mean the Ori are defeated?" Sam asked. "_Gone_?"

"Yup! Completely. I mean, turns out the Ori themselves were killed by Merlin's weapon - the Sangraal - but the ascended Adria is gone now too. As is the Priors and followers," Mitchell explained.

"You killed them all?" Daniel wondered.

"No, we convinced them their beliefs were erroneous," Teal'c said.

"With a little help from an Ancient device we found," Soltof added.

"That's awesome! Does that mean we don't have to stay on the base all the time?" Martouf asked.

"No - because that's mostly due to what the Trust are doing, and they're still active on Earth... and some of them are working with Ba'al," Mitchell said.

"That sucks. When will you get the last System Lord?" Sam wondered.

"Everyone is doing their best. We'll get him," Mitchell assured her.

"Can we just take a moment and enjoy that we got _one_ big bad guy? Party?" Vala asked.

"Yay, _party_!" Daniel agreed.

"Yes, I think we can do something like that." Hailey smiled. "A pizza-party, maybe - and a couple of movies. How does that sound?"

* * *

"Okay, Teal'c has picked a couple movies for us adults - do you want to find two for you, kids?" Hailey asked.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed.

"We'd be happy to!" Freya said.

"I know one movie we absolutely _need_ to see!" Daniel insisted.

"And which one is that?" Martouf asked, looking cautious. This was not the first time Daniel had suggested a movie that the others had ended up not enjoying.

"300!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Nope - it's R rated. You're not getting that. Way, _way_ too violent for you," Hailey said. "Besides, I'm sure it's not out on DVD yet."

"But it's a _history_ movie!" Daniel got a begging look in his eyes.

"Did you even read the plot? It's based on a comic," Hailey said.

"It's based on the battle of Thermopylae!" Daniel insisted.

"Yeah - _very_ loosely. Believe me, you'll hate it when you _do_ get to watch it. But that's not today. Find another movie," Hailey ordered.

Daniel grumbled, but gave in.

"I want to see _this_ one! 'Deep Sea'!" Sam said. "It sounds _awesome_..." She read aloud some of the text on the back, "'The beauty and mystery of life beneath the surface of the ocean'! Doesn't it sound great?"

"No, there are probably big predatory fish in it. Lantash doesn't like that - even if it's the ocean and not in a lake," Martouf told them. "Pick something else."

"Why don't you suggest something, then?" Sam asked.

"Okay. Then let's watch 'The Wild'," Martouf said. "According to the back of the DVD, it tells the story of a band of animals led by a lion, who escape from the Zoo in New York City."

"That sounds pretty good," Sam agreed.

"Yes, I would like to watch that," Freya said.

"Daniel?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's do that. Can I find the second one?"

"Sure." Sam said, and looked at Martouf and Freya. They both shrugged.

"Great! What about one of these, then?" Daniel held out three DVDs, titled 'King Arthur', 'Gladiator', and 'Alexander'.

"Fine with me," Martouf said.

Sam picked up another movie and read the back of it, not paying attention to Daniel. "Or maybe this one?"

Hailey walked over to look at the movies the children had found. "Those three are all for older kids, Daniel. They're too violent. Let me see the one you have picked, Sam."

"Here." Sam held it out to her.

"The Curse of King Tut's Tomb - nope. For the same reason as the others. Try again!"

"Maybe this one?" Freya gave the DVD to Hailey. "It is called 'Over the Hedge'."

Hailey nodded, pleased. "This one is acceptable. Okay - you've found two movies. Let's get going! We need to pick up the pizzas!"

"Can we have soft drinks too?" Sam asked.

"Yes, since it's a party, you can have that." Hailey smiled at them.

* * *

The pizza-party was a big success, but soon it was time for everyone to return to their daily business. The SGC, the Tok'ra, and the Free Jaffa all worked on capturing the last System Lord, Ba'al - and the clones he still had many of.

Aside from Ba'al, there were a great many minor Goa'uld who tried to take advantage of the situation and secure a domain. There was a power vacuum after the fall of most of the System Lords, and the fall of the Ori - and on many planets the people were desolate, afraid, and confused, and looking for guidance. Many turned to their traditional gods - the Goa'uld - in that situation.

The minor Goa'uld already in hosts were not the only problem. There were also still many Jaffa who carried symbiotes, and some of those did not want to use tretonin. With the difficulty of getting new symbiotes, as the ones they had matured, the Jaffa carried the symbiotes longer than usually. Now and then a symbiote would take either their Jaffa or a nearby human as their host, when they had matured to the point where they could no longer live in the Jaffa pouch they had grown up in.

It was unknown how many Goa'uld queens were still out there, but the Tok'ra had intelligence saying there were at least a handful. Now and then they would run into Jaffa who had gotten new symbiotes, but the source always proved elusive, and most of the Jaffa did not want to speak of it - and those who did, spoke of secret meetings with priests or traders.

The Tok'ra suspected _someone_ was taking advantage of the situation, and were smuggling symbiotes. Either they were keeping a queen imprisoned, or they were cooperating with one.

It was something that would need to be explored further, but for now they had to settle for keeping an eye out for Goa'uld trying to take control of various worlds.

The Goa'uld that the children had happened to meet some Jaffa from earlier in the year was already on the list - and the Tok'ra had managed to get an operative in at his small court.

* * *

For the children, the rest of the fall was filled with school work. The new teacher had gotten used to working on a top secret base, teaching children who were born on another world - as strange as that had seemed in the beginning.

Christmas was celebrated on the Tok'ra base that Jacob and Selmak were stationed on, just like it had been the year before. The children had arrived there a couple days before Christmas, and had stayed for about a week, returning to Stargate Command the day before New Years Eve.

Janet/Rhiva went back to Stargate Command together with the children, as she had agreed to help the members of SG-1 arrange a New Year's party.

It would be held at her house, and the participants would be herself, SG-1, Sam, Daniel, Martouf/Lantash, Freya/Anise, Malek, Jacob/Selmak, Cassandra, and Jack O'Neill.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

"Can we stay up until midnight?" Daniel asked, eagerly.

"Yes, tonight you can," Janet reassured him.

"Yay!" Freya squealed.

"Will we have fireworks?" Sam wondered.

"Yes, we _need_ to have fireworks!" Martouf insisted.

Janet smiled. "Maybe. Depends on Jack, I guess. He and Teal'c talked about getting some fireworks. We'll see."

* * *

"Wow, nice decorations!" Sam exclaimed, as soon as she entered the living room in Janet and Rhiva's house.

"Streamers and balloons and serpentines _everywhere_!" Martouf smiled happily.

"And the table is _so_ awesome!" Daniel said, looking at the large table covered with a dark blue paper tablecloth. The plates had matching blue napkins, and there were silver candlesticks. Metallic gold and silver confetti were strewn over the tablecloth, as were horns, noisemakers, and blowouts - and even more serpentines.

Bonnie ran into the room, barking happily and sniffing everything with interest.

"Get back here before you break something!" Anise ordered the dog, nervous. "The room is _so_ pretty."

"I think it will be okay," Janet reassured her, smiling.

"Can we play with those extra balloons?" Martouf looked hopeful as he pointed at the large number of balloons that was lying in a corner.

"I guess you can take one each - we're going to use them tonight, for a party game." Janet smiled. "Come - I have funny hats for everyone." She gently pushed them towards the smaller table near the door, where a large box stood. She put it down on a chair, so the children could look through it.

"Can I have one of the top hats?" Martouf asked.

"You can pick just the one you want. There should be enough for everyone and then some - but note that some of them may be a bit too large for you," Janet said.

"Thank you!" Martouf was about to grab the black top hat, then changed his mind - urged by Lantash - and took the metallic blue one instead. He put it on his head and ran out to look at himself in the mirror in the hallway.

"I want the green cone hat with the bands hanging from it!" Daniel said, grabbing it and putting it on his head.

"_I_ wanted that!" Anise complained.

"There's another one of them at the bottom, I think," Janet said, rummaging through the box. "Yes, here you go!"

"Thank you!" Anise squealed, putting it on.

Sam slowly went through the various hats in the box, uncertain which one she wanted. "There are _so_ many to choose from..."

"Take your time, sweetie. There's no hurry," Janet said. The doorbell rang. "That will be Teal'c and Cam. I'll be back in a moment."

Martouf came running into the room. "The hat looks _awesome_!"

"It's nice," Sam agreed. She picked up a similar hat from the box, and looked at it. "But I don't think it will look good on me..." She put it back down.

"Come on!" Anise urged. "Pick something! I want to go play with my balloon!"

"I _will_! Relax!" Sam grumbled. She looked through all the remaining hats one more time, then finally picked up a blue fedora strewn with glitter, and put that on. "I think this will do!"

"Then let us go and pick out a balloon each!" Anise insisted, pulling at Sam.

They all ran to grab a balloon to play with.

* * *

"Is it time for dinner soon?" Sam asked, hopefully.

"Not quite. _Soon_. Dinner-time is a bit later today, since we're all staying up until after midnight," Janet told her.

"So we won't get anything to eat between dinner and after midnight?" Martouf looked horrified.

Janet grinned. "Don't worry, you will. We've arranged for a snack later on."

"Can't you stay here and play with us?" Sam wondered.

"No, I have to go help the others prepare the rest of the food," Janet said.

"Didn't Cam and Teal'c bring some stuff they had bought?" Daniel asked. "I saw them carrying lots of _big_ boxes in!"

"You're very observant! Yes, they did, and some of the food was ready-made, but not all of it. Besides, even that needs to be arranged on platters and stuff."

"We can help," Martouf offered.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, but the kitchen is overfull as it is. Why don't you play a game while you wait?"

"Like what? We didn't bring a lot of stuff here," Daniel said.

"Well, what about spin the bottle? You don't need a lot of stuff for that."

"Uh..." Daniel blushed. "Isn't that where the one the bottle points at kiss the one sitting opposite?"

Janet laughed. "Right, that's the common version, but I was thinking of the version we played when I was a kid. It's different."

"Okay - what do we do, then?" Sam asked.

"The one that spins the bottle gets to choose what the one the bottle points at must do. And then _that_ person gets to spin the bottle and make up something for the next to do."

"Um... like what?" Martouf asked, looking a little worried.

"Just nice, fun things - nothing unpleasant. Things like standing on one legs for a minute, jumping on one leg, singing a song, barking like a dog... things like that. I'm sure you'll think of something!"

"Okay. We'll try that." Sam looked at the others, who all nodded. "It actually sounds like fun!"

"Great! I'll go find a bottle, and then you can play!" Janet said.

* * *

"You need to jump ten more steps on one leg before you may sit down!" Daniel insisted.

Sam groaned where she stood, supporting herself against a table. "I've already jumped 40 steps!"

"You mean fifty is too much for you?" Daniel challenged.

"Janet said we were to be _nice_... well, suggest nice things," Martouf reminded them. "Maybe fifty jumps is too much."

"I can do it!" Sam insisted, then let go of the table and made another jump, and then another, and another. She faltered for a moment, then quickly made four more jumps.

"Three more!" Anise urged.

Sam made three more jumps, then tiredly put down her other foot and went over to sit down on the floor by the others.

"Your turn to spin the bottle!" Daniel reminded her.

"Yes... the one the bottle points to must... jump _sixty_ jumps on one leg _and_ sing 'row, row, row your boat'! _All_ the time!" She gave the bottle a good spin.

It twirled around for a fairly long while, before ending up pointing to the cup sitting in the spot between Daniel and Freya/Anise, which indicated Freya's place. They had needed some way to give both Freya, Anise, Martouf, and Lantash a chance to play equally, so that was what they had come up with.

"Your turn, Freya!" Sam said. "Sorry!" she added.

Freya grumbled and got up.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

"Everyone has arrived and the food is on the table, kids!" O'Neill told them.

Sam jumped up from where she was sitting on the floor. "Yay!"

"Wonderful! I am _so_ hungry!" Martouf exclaimed.

Bonnie got up and started barking and running around.

"Yes!" Daniel sprang up as well. "_Finally_! This will be awesome! I saw some of the food, and it looked _so_ delicious!"

"Bonnie want food too!" Anise picked up her hat and placed it carefully on her head, before she stood, smiling. "I agree. I saw it as well!"

"Hi, kids!" Jacob waved at them.

"Dad! When did you arrive? Why didn't you come and say hi?" Sam complained.

"Hello, Jacob!" Martouf said.

"I just arrived a couple minutes ago. I'd have come say hi to you in a moment. Don't worry, Sammie," Jacob told her. He ruffled her hair. He then leaned down to pet Bonnie, who licked his hand. "Hi, Bonnie."

Sam got a slightly miffed expression, not liking to get her hair ruffled. "Okay."

"Any of you want something to drink? Coke, maybe?" Cassandra asked them. She frowned. "I think we should take Bonnie and lock her up in my bedroom."

"Why? _No_! She wants to celebrate New Year's eve with us!" Martouf complained.

"It's calm and quiet in there, and soon people will start to shoot fireworks. Dogs don't usually like that. She could get scared, okay? It's better for her to be somewhere else - like a bedroom."

The children looked at each other and slowly nodded. "Okay."

"Will she get some food in there?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, I'll make sure she has food and water, don't worry," Cassandra assured them. "Come, Bonnie!"

* * *

"Okay, Bonnie is in the bedroom. Now, did you want something to drink, kids?" Cassandra asked.

"Do you have diet Coke?" Sam said, looking hopeful.

"Can I have Sprite instead?" Anise wondered.

"We do have diet Coke. No Sprite, sorry, Anise. We do have some 7-Up. Would you like that instead?" Cassandra asked.

Anise nodded. "Yes, I like that too."

Cassandra looked at the boys. "Martouf? Daniel? What do you want?"

"Coke is fine," Martouf said. He frowned. "Though Lantash wants 7-Up. Can I have a glass of both?"

Cassandra laughed. "Sure, no problem!"

"Do you have any Dr Pepper?" Daniel wondered.

"Uh, not sure. Teal'c?" Cassandra called. "Do we have Dr Pepper?"

"Yes, we do. I personally made sure that was purchased," Teal'c said. "Anise - I am sorry, but there was no Sprite in the store."

"That is all right, Teal'c. 7-Up is just as good." Anise smiled at him.

"What kind of food is there? Chicken drumsticks, maybe?" Martouf asked. "I _really_ hope there are some of those?"

"Oh, there's deep-fried shrimp! That's _awesome_!" Sam squealed. "Can I have some? _Please_?"

"Sure. Just point to the things you want - I realize some of it is too hard to reach," Cassandra said, looking at the table. It was fairly high and broad, and much of the food was placed in the middle. "I think we need to move this out to the sides..." She did so, then took Sam's plate and put several shrimps on it. "Anything else?"

"I think I can reach the rest..." Sam told her.

"It's okay - I can do this for now, then you can take more yourself later," Cassandra said. "What else do you want?"

"Dipping sauce for the shrimps. And sausage rolls. And some of that ham." Sam stared at one of the dishes, pondering what it might be. "And some of those, uh, teh'kas."

"Some of those _what_?" Janet looked uncomprehendingly at Sam.

"It trans-lates to... spicy meat on sticks?" Martouf said. "I think that's correct."

"Ah, in Goa'uld?" Janet frowned. "Okay, these, then." She picked up one of the skewers with meat pieces on. "It's turkey, with a sweet and spicy sauce. Would you like one?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, please!"

"There _are_ drumsticks!" Martouf exclaimed, happily. "Over there!" He pointed. "Please, can I have some? Or... _many_? Just like, five or six?"

"Don't you want any other food than that, Martouf?" Cassandra asked. "What about you, Sam. More?"

"Two drumsticks. Nothing more right now."

"I can eat more than that!" Martouf insisted. "Also, I don't want to risk all of them being eaten, and then there aren't any more later... if I decide I am more hungry."

Cassandra grinned. "Greedy, aren't you?" She handed Sam's plate to her. "Don't worry, there is more than enough food - and there's even more in the kitchen. I don't think you need to worry about it all being eaten today, even!"

Martouf took a paper plate and held it out to her. "That is reassuring. However, I would like at least four drumsticks now, please!"

Cassandra shook her head, and took the plate. "Okay." She put four drumsticks on the plate. "Want any sauce for it? Or anything else?"

"No sauce, but I would like a few of the shrimps, and some of the red dipping sauce for them. And a couple of the small sausage rolls! And... and... some garlic bread... and... maybe some of that stuff with the green beans in?"

Cassandra shoveled all of that unto the plate, then handed it to him, together with a plastic fork. "I think that's all that will fit on the plate right now. You can come back for more when you've eaten that!"

"Okay." Martouf nodded. "Thank you."

"My turn!" Daniel said.

"And then me!" Anise put her plate on the table.

"Sure. What do you guys want?" Cassandra asked.

* * *

After everyone had eaten, there were some games that they all could participate in, and then there was music and dancing. Both the adults and the children had a fun time, with the children jumping around happily to the music.

About an hour before midnight, a light meal was served. It consisted of various cheeses, crackers, chocolate, and some fruit. There was a variety of fruit - grapes, bananas, kiwis, apples, and oranges.

The children were starting to become tired, after having run around the entire evening. Besides, it was after their regular bedtime, so it was not surprising. However, the food woke them up again, and soon they were munching on crackers and cheese, as well as a big helping of the grapes each.

Daniel grabbed several grapes and stuffed them into his mouth. "How long is it until midnight?"

Lantash yawned mightily, then looked at the clock on the wall. "Twenty minutes."

"Good. I am almost falling asleep," Freya said, leaning her head against the back of the chair.

"We need something to keep awake!" Sam decided, jumping down from her chair. "Come, let's go grab some of the chocolate. We didn't get any of that before."

"Right. Chocolate!" Lantash agreed. "Let's get some of that - and maybe some more crackers and cheese."

"We need something to drink. It's almost midnight. Do you think they'll let us have some champagne?" Daniel wondered.

"They will not," Janet told them, having heard them talk. "Go grab the snacks, while I'll find something for you to drink. We bought some sparkling cider for you, so you'll still get something bubbly."

* * *

"Everyone ready?" O'Neill asked, raising his glass. "Time to count down to the new year!"

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" they all counted together. "Happy New Year!"

Everyone cheered each other and kissed the ones nearby. Janet/Rhiva and Johan/Malek had retreated to a mostly private corner, and was kissing each other, and embracing tightly. The children all gave each other a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before drinking their sparkling cider.

"Time for fireworks!" Jacob announced. "Teal'c and I have it set up outside!"

They all grabbed a coat and hurried outside, where Jacob/Selmak and Teal'c had been preparing the fireworks.

Everything was ready, so it was barely minutes later when the first rocket streaked to the sky, where it exploded in a rainbow of colours. Then the next was launched, and the next, and the next.

"Wow, that is _so_ pretty!" Daniel breathed.

"Beautiful," Martouf agreed.

"Very pretty." Sam leaned her head back as far as she could, and tried to follow the rocket with her gaze, as it flew high into the sky, then exploded, a silvery waterfall raining from it.

"Awesome!" Anise exclaimed. "Just as pretty as the fireworks I saw on one of Lord Yu's planets once."

The fireworks were over too soon, and everybody returned to the house.

Sam yawned, and tried to keep her eyes open. The other children mirrored her yawn.

"Time for you to go to sleep, I think!" Jacob said.

"I'm not tired!" Sam insisted.

"Not tired at _all_!" Martouf said.

"Me _neither_!" Daniel quickly added.

Anise shook her head. "Or me!"

"Liars!" Jacob smiled at them. "I know you have a room here with beds standing ready." He gave them a gently push. "Come on - time to get ready for bed!"


	20. Chapter 20

20.

The new year continued much like the old one for SG-1. Ba'al and his remaining clones kept eluding them, the Tok'ra, and the Free Jaffa. Aside from that, there were constant reports of minor Goa'uld attempting to take power, clashes between rivalling groups of Jaffa, as well as worlds where the entire structure of the people had collapsed after their 'god' had disappeared.

They had more than enough to do, especially with the IOA interfering more and more.

Teal'c got to travel to Atlantis, something Daniel was _very_ envious about. He still tried to convince anyone that would listen that he should be allowed to travel there, particularly now when the Midway station had been constructed, and the journey could be done quickly. However, Daniel had yet to find anyone who did not think it would be too dangerous for him to go to Atlantis.

* * *

Daniel ran to meet Teal'c, as soon as he stepped through the door to the room.

"How was the trip? Was it awesome on Atlantis? I _bet_ it was awesome!"

"It was quite interesting," Teal'c said. "However, I have been there before, as you know, and I saw few parts of the city I did not see then."

"_Interesting_? That's all? The main city of the Ancients?" Daniel looked at him, a disbelieving expression on his face.

Teal'c smiled. "I am sure you will appreciate it more than I did, when one day you get to go there. Much of my time was taken up by important things."

"Tell us? What is going on in Atlantis? They're at war with some replicators and some... beings called Wraith, right?" Sam said.

"The war with the replicators, the _Asurans_, is over. They are all destroyed." Teal'c smiled again. "However, the Wraith is still a problem, that is true. In fact, I was forced to do battle with some of them."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, a look of terror on her face.

"Of course. I am an experienced warrior!" Teal'c said, getting a proud expression.

"Had they not created a drug that would turn the Wraith into humans?" Anise asked. "I heard Janet talking to Malek about it," she added, looking somewhat guilty at having been listening in on their conversation.

Teal'c nodded. "They had indeed created a retrovirus, but it is not of either lasting, nor complete effectiveness. However, the Tok'ra have been asked to help in developing a better retrovirus. They will be sending a biochemist there soon."

"Will it be Malek, perhaps? I mean, he's one of the best of our biochemists!" Martouf said.

"Perhaps. I do not know," Teal'c told them.

"But you _can_ tell us something about Atlantis itself!" Daniel begged. "You didn't really say much last time you had been there. _Please_?"

Teal'c looked at him, then smiled and nodded slowly. "Indeed. I will give you my impression of the city."

* * *

As Martouf/Lantash had expected, Johan/Malek was indeed the Tok'ra chosen to go to Atlantis and help with the research into the Iratus Bug retrovirus.

Janet/Rhiva would be joining Johan/Malek in Atlantis, since they had complimenting skills that would help with the research.

"I'm not happy Janet and Rhiva leaves for Atlantis!" Daniel said.

"It's a great oppor-tunity for them - and they also want to be with Johan and Malek," Martouf told him.

"But I miss her!" Daniel complained.

"They will probably be back soon," Anise said. "They are very com-petent, so they will solve the problem quickly."

Sam nodded "I agree." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Time for school... and this afternoon Janet and Rhiva comes to pick us up so we can spend the weekend with them before they leave. That will be fun!"

* * *

Several months passed before Johan/Malek and Janet/Rhiva returned. Not only had it been more difficult than expected to get the retrovirus functioning completely as intended, but there had been many other things they had helped out with.

Now, however, they were back in the Milky Way galaxy. The retrovirus was working as intended now, and the Atlantis expedition was doing their best to disseminate it to the Wraith, turning them completely into humans, _permanently_.

It was perhaps somewhat morally ambiguous, but it would save the lives of a great many people in the Pegasus Galaxy.

After this success, the decision had been made to keep a constant Tok'ra presence on Atlantis. Korra would be going there immediately, and would be joining one of the Atlantis teams.

Later the Tok'ra would send Siva/La'etha - a Tok'ra healer/biochemist blended pair.

* * *

It was only a couple days after Johan/Malek and Janet/Rhiva had returned, when the last of the System Lords - Ba'al - had been captured. The Tok'ra would be doing a ceremony for his extraction, with several Tau'ri, as well as Free Jaffa, in attendance. Aside from that, half of the Free Jaffa fleet would keep guard, in case Ba'al attempted to escape or someone tried to free him.

"Why can't _we_ come?" Sam looked unhappily at O'Neill.

"You're not currently active members of the SGC," Vala told her. "That's why."

"Neither is Jack!" Daniel complained.

"I'm a General - that's maybe not as active as I'd like, but I'm still 'active' active." O'Neill frowned. "If you get way I mean."

"I do, but it's not at the SGC, so that excuse doesn't hold!" Daniel said.

O'Neill nodded slowly. "True, but you still can't go! Too dangerous for kids, okay?"

"Besides, it's an execution. That's no place for little ones," Mitchell said.

"_Extraction_," Vala corrected.

"In this case I'm sure it will be followed by Ba'al's execution, though," Lantash told them. "I can't imagine the Tok'ra keeping the last System Lord alive!"

"Well, there you have it! Anyway, it won't be much fun. Soltof says there will be a _long_ ceremony, with lots of boring chanting of Ba'al's sins." O'Neill grimassed.

"Of which he has plenty," Anise observed. "It will be a _long_ ceremony."

"Yeah, I don't know why you would even _want_ to come! I mean, I'm not sure _I_ want to go!" O'Neill complained.

"It's the last System Lord. The Tok'ra have fought for two thousand years to kill the System Lords. It's an occasion all Tok'ra wish to celebrate," Lantash said, somberly. "But I get what you mean."

"Here. You can borrow my yo-yo!" Daniel handed the toy to O'Neill. "To keep you occ... occu_pied_ during the ceremony."

"Thanks, Daniel!" O'Neill smiled. "I doubt they'll let me play with it, but thanks!"

* * *

"So all went well?" Lantash asked. "Ba'al did not attempt to escape?"

"No. He said some weird things, and he probably hoped someone would free him, but that didn't happen. He's dead," O'Neill said.

"Good." Lantash nodded, satisfied. "No more Goa'uld System Lords."

"Unless he wasn't the last one," Sam said.

"Or another rises to take his place," Anise warned.

"Stop being so negative. Besides, the Tok'ra are supposed to keep an eye out for that, right?" O'Neill said.

"True. It will be all right." Lantash frowned. "I hope."

"Is it true the Tok'ra have built a huge city on the _surface_ of a planet?" Anise asked, disbelief clear on her face.

"Yes, but few live in it. There are still many dangers in the Galaxy, and most doesn't feel safe on the surface. Most of the Tok'ra still live in tunnels - mostly on other worlds than their official 'homeworld'," O'Neill told them.

"That makes sense," Lantash said, nodding.

"Yes, I would _not_ want to live on the surface!" Anise added, shuddering.

"How about the joint base the Tok'ra would help us build on the Moon? Will they start that now?" Sam asked, suddenly very interested.

"I have no idea. You'll have to ask Soltof and Gimbad. They probably know. Or Hailey." O'Neill ruffled her hair. "So, would you guys like some cake to celebrate?"

"Yay, _cake_!"


	21. Chapter 21

21.

About a week later, it was time for the children's birthdays.

It was celebrated on the new Tok'ra homeworld. The city was large and shining, with crystal spires and towers. However, just as O'Neill had said, few lived there.

There were, however, many nice buildings, and several of them were constructed with the intention to use them for celebrations and official functions.

The crystals in the walls of those were made so they could change colour, and even glow. The walls of the hall where the children's birthday party was held had been programmed so it would slowly change between several soft colours. The room had only been lighted by the glow from the walls, and the children had loved it.

They had also had a fun time playing hide and seek in the many corridors of the building, the inner walls of which could be made partially transparent.

* * *

Now, home again at Stargate Command, it was time for their medical checkup. Janet and Rhiva insisted on examining them regularly, since no one had experienced what they had before. Until now, all had developed normally, though, and they were growing up just like normal children.

"Why do we _always_ have to do this?" Daniel complained. "There's nothing wrong with any of us! You've said so each time!"

"True, but I still like to keep an eye on things. You _are_ the first people that we know, who have been de-aged," Janet pointed out.

"I have complete control of Martouf's body. He is one hundred percent healthy and so am I," Lantash insisted. "He is a normal eleven year old human, and I am a normal seven year old symbiote."

"I'm sure you are. Just humour me, and this will be over in no time, okay?" Janet said. "Remember, three of you have naquadah in the blood, and we don't know what that will do to growing bodies... and yes, I know _you_ don't have that, Daniel, but I still need to check that all is okay."

Daniel gave her an unhappy look. "Hm."

Sam grumbled something in a voice too low to hear.

"Freya and I are also in perfect health," Anise told Janet.

"Why don't you go first, then, Anise and Freya?" Janet asked, patting the chair in front of her. "Come here and sit down."

Anise got a defiant expression on her face, but still did as she was told. "Yes, Janet."

Janet and Rhiva examined her and Freya, and found that they were indeed completely healthy - just as Anise had said. Freya's breasts had by now started to grow a little bit, so her puberty was also starting as normal.

Daniel was next in line to be examined. He grumbled again since he still did not feel any need for him to be examined, as he did not have naquadah in his blood. Something which he pointed out, yet again.

"Okay, everything looks normal. You can go, Daniel," Janet said, when she had finished checking him over. "Martouf and Lantash - you're next!"

* * *

"Your turn, Sam!" Janet called, when she had dismissed Martouf and Lantash, after determining they were completely healthy and developing normally.

"Why do I have to be last? The others have already gone back to have fun!"

"_Someone_ had to be last, Sam."

"Then please hurry, I don't want to miss too much of the movie the others were going to go and watch!"

"Relax. I'm sure you can watch the movie another time, if they've already started when you get back." Janet smiled at her, shaking her head a little. "You're no better as a child than you were as an adult. Never willing to spend much time on your health! Well, I suppose that could be said for all the members of SG-1 back then, when it was you, Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack."

"Then you're saying I'm developing normally, right? Just as expected? That means I can go, doesn't it?" Sam asked, hopefully.

"Not quite yet. Sit down, young lady!"

Sighing dramatically, Sam sat down, and allowed Janet and Rhiva to examine her.

* * *

"Well, you're healthy, but Rhiva thinks we should give you an MRI, and I agree," Janet said.

"What? I'm not a _host_!" Sam exclaimed.

"No, we know. That's not why. We want to look at the activity in your brain, particularly when you are remembering certain events. Rhiva will be asking you some questions while we do the scan," Janet told her.

"Why? Is there something the matter with me?" Sam suddenly looked scared.

"Not at all. It's just that you've been remembering more of Jolinar's memories recently than we'd expected you to do at this point," Janet said.

"It's not _that_ many. And only sometimes. And not memory flashes or anything," Sam insisted.

"I know, sweetheart, but I've noticed you mentioning things you remember from Jolinar now and then, and there has also been the odd word in Goa'uld. The others have noticed as well."

"So what? You _know_ I have her memories."

"Yes, but they shouldn't have surfaced yet. Since you didn't get them until you were an adult, and they seemed to be even deeper buried than many of your own memories, we thought you would not be able to access any of them yet. Or at least only very few of them, but it looks like it's becoming more and more."

Sam shrugged. "Okay. So? Does it matter?"

"It may. It might affect the formation of your personality. Until now it seems you are all mostly on track to become the same people you were - just with a few extra childhood memories. If you're affected by Jolinar's memories already now... even if it's only a few of them... it could change you. She's had some pretty bad experiences, and even ignoring that, she's got a _lot_ of memories."

Sam sighed. "I don't feel different."

"Still, I think we should check your reaction to some questions about the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld - and make a few scans while we do so."

* * *

"What did you learn?" Sam asked, half-curious and half-worried.

Rhiva ran the Tok'ra scanner over Sam's head again, and compared the readouts with the MRI scans they had made earlier. "It would indeed seem that your memories from Jolinar is becoming accessible - too early, and too many of them."

"And that's bad."

"It is... unfortunate. You wish to remain _you_, and not become even more Jolinar than you had after the short blending with her." Rhiva smiled at her. "Do not be concerned, Samantha. The Tok'ra have the technology to block these memories again, so they will not surface before they were supposed to."

"Which is when?" Sam wondered. "Why does this happen?"

"We are not completely certain, but probably around your late teenage years," Rhiva said. "However, you will most likely end up being able to access more of Jolinar's memories than you could before you were de-aged - and you will be able to do so easier. That cannot be helped, but for now we can block many of them. As for why? Possibly due to the fairly large amounts of naquadah in your blood. That may also be why it is happening already - or maybe it is because you are going through puberty."

Sam nodded, not completely sure what, if any, consequences this would have. "You'll do that now? Block the memories?"

"No, I do not have the technology to do that here. We shall have to go to Malek's base."

* * *

It had taken some time to block Jolinar's surfacing memories, mostly because they had to take care not to affect Sam's own memories. However, all went well, and after about a week, she - and the other children who had accompanied her to the Tok'ra base - could return to Stargate Command.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

"What would you like to do to celebrate October break?" O'Neill asked. "I'm only here for a couple days, so we can't travel anywhere, really, but there's lots of stuff we can do locally."

"Like what?" Martouf asked.

"We could also go offworld," Sam suggested, throwing a tennis ball at Bonnie, who happily ran to get it.

"If you want, we could go see the Peterson Air and Space Museum. Did you ever do that?" O'Neill wondered. "I think I know one of the guides, actually."

"Yes, they have an ex-hibition about NORAD and the Air Force and stuff... and the base at Cheyenne Mountain. It's not like we haven't already seen the real thing!" Sam scoffed.

"Or we could go bowling!" Daniel said. "That was so fun when we did that last time!"

"When did we do that? I do not even know what bowling is!" Anise complained.

"It was... uh, some time ago." Daniel blushed. "For a team night, I think..."

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "If you're thinking of the same time I do, then it's at _least_ seven years ago! Before you became kids again!"

"Then it's time to go there again, isn't it?" Daniel said.

"Bowling balls are heavy. I don't know if we can lift them?" Sam sounded worried.

"They have smaller balls for children, so don't worry about that," O'Neill said. He shrugged. "It's not a bad idea. I'll ask Janet and Teal'c and the others if they want to come."

* * *

"We need to go put on the special shoes!" Daniel insisted.

"Not yet, Daniel. We're eating first," Janet told him.

"What food do they have?" Freya asked.

"Can I have pizza?" Daniel wondered.

"I'm not sure they have that. They have something they call 'barbecue special menu' today," O'Neill said.

Mitchell nodded. "Looks like they've only got barbecued meat today - with various kinds of side dishes and sauces."

"What _kinds_ of meat?" Martouf asked.

"Honey-glazed ham, sweet and spicy spareribs - thats pork ribs, sweet and spicy chicken kabobs, and spicy lamb kabobs," Hailey said. "Look for yourself."

"What are the side dishes?" Sam asked the lady behind the counter.

"Roasted sweet potatoes, potato wedges, coleslaw, garlic bread, and potato salad. You can pick two of them. We've got three kinds of sauces as well. Chili lime sauce, whisky sauce, and our special barbecue sauce."

"How many kinds of meat can I pick?" Martouf asked, stepping up to the counter as well.

"Only one kind."

Martouf looked unhappy. "I wanted to try the spare ribs _and_ the chicken kabobs!"

"So do I!" Sam complained.

"Why don't you each pick one, and then share?" Janet suggested.

"That works, I guess?" Sam looked at Martouf.

He nodded. "Yes, good idea."

"I want the spare ribs!" Daniel exclaimed. "With sweet potatoes and barbecue sauce! Oh, and coleslaw!"

The lady behind the counter ladled a plate for him with the food he had asked for, and put it on a tray before him. "Here you go, young man!" She put a small plate on the tray as well, together with cutlery, and a paper cup. "You can go over there and take all you want from the salad buffet. There's also a soda fountain where you can pick what you want."

"Thanks! Uh, can I have a straw?"

"They're over by the fountain - together with napkins and various condiments."

Daniel nodded and left with his tray, and the next one of the children went to order.

* * *

Finally everyone had gotten their food, and the rather large group had found seats along two tables they had pushed together.

"Here are half of the chicken kabobs!" Martouf said, putting two of the four skewers with chicken on Sam's plate. "Now can I have half of the spare ribs?"

Sam nodded, picking up her fork and knife, and cutting the large spare ribs rack in two. She then speared one of the halves with her fork, and gingerly managed to balance it long enough to place it on Martouf's plate. "Here you go!"

"Thanks." He began cutting the spare ribs apart.

Daniel scooped up the barbecue sauce on his plate and dumped all of it on his spare ribs. He had filled a couple small cups with ketchup and cold barbecue sauce over at the condiment stand, and he now took these and poured over the spare ribs as well.

"Yikes, Daniel! Are you trying to _drown_ your food? The ribs are completely invisible under all that!" O'Neill said.

"I like them this way!" Daniel smiled, and dug his fingers into the mess, and picked up the whole rack of spare ribs. He began gnawing at one end.

"Daniel!" O'Neill hid his face in his hand. "Could you _possibly_ eat in a more disgusting way?"

Daniel looked at him, smiling. "I can try..."

"Please don't! You're eleven years old! Try to behave it!" O'Neill told him.

Anise speared a potato wedge on her fork, and carefully dipped it in the sauce. "What does his age have to do with his eating habits? Which do need to improve, I agree! He reminds me of Nerus!"

"Anise! _Voice_!" Janet warned. "Also, be _nice_!"

"Sorry!" Anise said, using Freya's voice.

Daniel scoffed, but put the rack of ribs down and started using his knife to cut it apart. He clearly did not like being compared to a Goa'uld - and particularly not someone like Nerus.

* * *

"Everyone got their bowling shoes on?"

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed. "I am ready!"

"They are a little disgusting. Lots of other people have used them before!" Anise complained. "How often are they dis-infected?"

"Probably never. Relax, you'll be fine," O'Neill said. "You can always cure yourself and Freya from whatever is in them."

"True, but the thought is still disgusting," Anise mumbled, in a low voice.

"We have three lanes. You kids are on the first one. Janet, Mitchell, and me take the next one, and Teal'c, Hailey, and Soltof are on the third," O'Neill told them. "I'm guessing the symbiotes want to play as well, so that makes us six on the first lane, and four on the other two."

"Of _course_ we want to par-_ti_cipate too!" Anise said, an indignant tone in her voice. She was still remembering to hide the distortion, though.

"As I said." O'Neill grinned. "Go grab yourself a bowling ball, and lets get started! There are different sizes and weights, and there should be some made for people with smaller hands as well, so take a good look."

"If I take one of the lighter balls, I'll have less of a chance of knocking over the pins, will I not? And that is what I should do, correct?" Martouf asked.

"Yes it is... and I suppose so, but they should all be heavy enough for to do the work, so don't worry about it. It won't matter that much, I think," O'Neill said.

"If the ball is too heavy you won't be able to make it move fast enough to hit the pins ef-_fec_tively," Sam told him. "It's not just the mass of the ball, but also the acceleration of it."

Martouf nodded. "Right, because, uh, the ball will hit the pins with a force that equals the acceleration times the mass."

"Exactly," Hailey said, smiling.

"Now go grab yourself a ball that you think will work well, and we'll do a few trial throws, okay?" O'Neill told them.

* * *

After a very short learning time, the symbiotes all showed amazing abilities in bowling, hitting all or most of the pins every time. They all insisted it was because they were _much_ better at controlling the motor functions of their hosts, than their hosts were themselves.

Teal'c was an excellent bowler as well, but none of them were actually bad at it, so all the teams ended up with good results.

They all had fun, and the time in the bowling hall went by much too fast.

"That was fun!" Sam exclaimed, as they were leaving the place.

"Yes, can we do that again soon?" Martouf asked.

O'Neill grinned. "Absolutely! Next time I visit?"

"Agreed!" Sam said, and the others all chimed in, sharing her sentiment.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

During the last months of the year, a few minor Goa'uld made a grasp for a world or two, but these attempts were easily blocked by the Tok'ra and Stargate Command.

The rest of the galaxy, however, was struggling to adapt to the new situation. A new order had to be established, essentially from scratch and the obstacles were formidable, trade was stagnating, food shortages occurred and old disagreements, which had been suppressed by the Goa'uld, flared into existence and spilled into neighboring systems.

For the children, this was not a problem, of course. They spent most of their time studying. They were rapidly going through the curriculum, and keeping their teachers on their toes looking for new and more advanced material.

Now, however, Christmas was rapidly approaching, and the children were discussing what gifts to get for their friends.

"There is a new Simpsons DVD out - I think Jack would like that," Daniel suggested.

"Agreed. Let's get him that," Martouf said.

"Daniel, do you and Sam still have money in your accounts from when you were on SG-1?" Anise wondered.

"Yes. _Lots_! Don't you remember? We're still getting paid! They couldn't figure out how to register stuff correctly in their database!" Daniel grinned.

"Right. Yes, now you mention it, I do remember." Anise smiled. "Good."

"Since we're almost not using any money, we have lots and lots," Sam said. "Do you want any of it?"

"Maybe." Anise looked speculative.

"Yes, when we need it. Usually we're just here all the time, and we get free food and stuff, so we don't need it. _Usually_," Martouf said.

"What do we get Janet and Rhiva? And Teal'c? And Cassandra? And..." Anise asked.

"Stop!" Daniel interrupted her. "I'll get some paper so we can make a list. Okay?" He ran over to the box standing beside the printer and grabbed a few sheets of paper, then he took a pen from one of their desks. "Now I'm ready."

"Newest Simpsons DVD for Jack," Anise said.

"Okay. I have that noted down," Daniel told them.

"We should give Teal'c the newest Star Wars, on DVD," Sam said. "Episode three. Revenge of the Sith, I think?"

Martouf nodded. "Yes, that's what it's called."

"Does he not already have that?" Anise asked.

"He _did_, but it was lost after he took it to the rec room," Martouf reminded them. "He said no one would ever be allowed to borrow any DVDs from him _ever_ again!"

"Right," Daniel said. "Okay, so we give Teal'c that one."

"Let's give Cassandra a new woolen red sweater, like the one she, um, _had_," Sam suggested, her cheeks turning red.

"You mean the one you spilled a whole jug of hot chocolate over?" Martouf grinned. "She said she couldn't get it clean again!"

"_Ever_!" Anise added.

"Yeah, ah, that one..." Sam admitted.

"I'll note that down. Let's hope we can find one like it..." Daniel chewed on the end of the pen. "What size does she use?"

"Uh, medium?" Sam suggested.

"We must not forget Jack's son, Jack Junior," Anise said.

"Right. JJ!" Daniel grinned. "He and Laira will be here for Christmas! What do we give him?"

"A computer game? He's almost seven, right?" Sam said.

"Yes, but what use is a computer game on Edora? They don't have electricity, do they?" Martouf pointed out.

"I think Earth has started making some windmills for generating power, for lighting... but only in the clinic and the school, I think. And maybe a few other places," Daniel said.

Martouf nodded. "Okay, but no computers, right?"

"No, no computers," Daniel agreed.

"Okay, we need a different gift then. Some toy that works without electricity. Maybe roller blades?" Sam suggested.

"With no paved roads?" Martouf said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Okay, so if you don't like my ideas, then come up with some yourself!"

"A couple miniature cars?" Daniel almost immediately shook his head at his own suggestion. "Which he doesn't know what is. So, no, I guess."

"Okay, then something to build stuff with. Like, wooden LEGO or something, perhaps?" Martouf suggested.

"You can buy wooden building block sets, _big_ ones, that you can build castles and bridges and stuff from," Sam said. "I've seen them in stores."

"Then we'll get him one of those." Daniel noted it down.

They continued going through ideas for each of the people they wanted to give gifts, and wrote down suggestions for presents for them. It ended up being a _very_ long list.

* * *

The gifts had been ordered online, using one of the computers they had been given, mostly to use for school work. After about a week, all the gifts had arrived, and been wrapped by the enthusiastic children.

Now only three days remained before it was Christmas!

"JJ has never celebrated Christmas before! We need to make sure it's _perfect_!" Daniel insisted.

"JJ?" Anise frowned.

"Jack Junior - but it's _so_ much easier to say JJ!" Daniel insisted.

Anise nodded slowly. "The Tok'ra generally believe it is disrespectful to ab-breviate someone's name - since names usually have a meaning. But I suppose it is easier."

"Well, we have a gift for him, and Teal'c said SG-1 would get the Christmas tree, so I don't know if there's anything more we need to do?" Sam said.

"Decorations for the tree?" Martouf suggested.

"And the _room_," Anise added.

"What about the decorations we made last year? Are they still on the Tok'ra base?" Daniel wondered.

"Yes, but Janet said there were plenty of stuff here, so we needn't worry," Sam told him.

"I still think we should make _some_ decorations," Daniel insisted.

"And some cookies and candy," Anise said.

"Okay, but in that case we had better hurry. There's only three days before Christmas!" Martouf got a panicked expression on his face.

"What do we focus on, then?" Sam said, as she went to grab a pad of paper and a pen.

Bonnie got up from where she was lying on the floor, being petted by Martouf. She ran and picked up her favourite tennis ball and went back to him, dumping the ball in his lap. She looked at him expectantly.

"I need to help the others figure out some stuff first, Bonnie," Martouf told her. She nudged him with her nose. "But I guess I can throw the ball for you first." He did so, and the dog ran off to get it.

"We should make some of those glittery pine cones we made a few years ago, would that not be nice?" Anise suggested. "It is just putting glue on pine cones and sprinkling with glitter."

Sam nodded. "They're easy to make, so that's a good idea."

"We can also shape wires as stars or snowflakes and put something white on them," Daniel said.

"White beads, maybe?" Anise suggested. "For the snowflakes."

"Maybe... and we can make paper baubles - from papier-mâché, perhaps - and paint them." Sam grimassed at her own idea. "Not sure how good that will look, though."

Martouf shrugged. "We'll try. It might be fun to make them, in any case." He took the ball Bonnie dumped on him, and threw it again.

"We can also use salt dough to make figures and paint them," Daniel suggested.

"I guess we could use more of the glue and glitter for those?" Martouf said. "To make them more... _festive_!"

"Yes, and then we can either put those on the tree, or we can put all of the stuff on garlands and put up in the room!" Daniel suggested, getting enthusiastic. "And we can make tinsel - that was real easy with the shredder!"

"Okay. Let's say that's enough - what about cookies? Candy? What do we want to make?" Sam asked.

"Caramels - and march-mallows!" Martouf said.

"Gingerbread cookies!" Anise suggested.

"Chocolate chip cookies - and coconut macaroons!" Daniel added.

"I think that's more than enough." Sam wrote it all on her list. "Okay - let's see if we can get Teal'c to take us shopping?"


	24. Chapter 24

24.

The children had worked hard, but they had managed to get all their projects done in time - including decorating the recreation room with the decorations they had made. SG-1 and Janet/Rhiva would decorate the tree, but not until Christmas.

"Should we hang Christmas socks this year?" Anise asked.

"Christmas _stockings_," Daniel corrected. "Yes, why not?"

"I thought maybe we were getting to be too old for that. I mean, both Sam and I have started to grow breasts - and hers are now so big she will need a bra soon," Anise said, matter-of-factly.

"No, they're not!" Sam exclaimed, hotly. "Stop _talking_ about my breasts!"

"Then you two can just decide _not_ to hang a stocking, if you want! _I_ am going to get some extra candy and gifts, because _I_ am not too old for that!" Daniel said.

"Neither am I - or Lantash," Martouf told them.

"Let's _all_ hang our stockings and see if we get something - I mean, we haven't got anything to lose, right?" Sam went to dig the Christmas stockings out of a drawer. The dog, Bonnie, stuck her head down in the drawer as well, to 'help' look for whatever it was Sam was looking for.

"Hm, okay. I would like mine as well, then. If all the rest of you are doing it, I mean," Anise said.

They put up the six socks on the hooks by the door. Hooks that O'Neill had placed there for them several years ago.

"Why doesn't Bonnie have a stocking?" Martouf asked.

"She didn't have one last year," Daniel reminded him.

"No, and I think that was wrong." Martouf petted the dog on the head. "What if she feels left out?"

"She's a _dog_," Daniel said. "I don't really think she cares."

"_I _care. We should put up one for her," Martouf insisted.

Sam shrugged. "Okay - I'll see if I can find more of the material we used to make ours of. I think there were some left over."

The year before they had each made a 'personalized' stocking, instead of the generic ones they had before.

"We don't have time for that - it's almost bedtime, and I'm tired," Daniel complained.

"The bag with the stuff is here," Sam said. "There's enough fabric for another stocking. It won't take long to make - we just cut along the pattern and stitch it together."

"Okay - do you need help?" Martouf asked, getting up to join her.

"I'll cut the fabric, then you can sew it together?" Sam suggested.

Martouf nodded. "Yes."

"Do you want me to decorate it?" Anise asked. "I mean, we should at least put her name on it."

"I guess I should help too," Daniel decided. "If you give me the green, red, and white felt, I can cut out some stuff we can glue on. For decoration."

The children set to work, and together it did not take them long to make a stocking they were happy with.

"Now we just have to hope Bonnie will get some nice stuff in her stocking!" Sam said. She took down a picture that was hanging near their own stockings, and put the dog's stocking up on that hook. "Perfect. Don't you think?"

* * *

"Yes! There's something in Bonnie's stocking too!" Martouf exclaimed. "And candy in mine!" He grabbed his own and Bonnie's.

"What did you get? What did _she_ get?" Sam asked, eagerly.

"I got candy, as I said... and also a small package." Martouf emptied the contents out on his bed.

Bonnie had noticed that something interesting was going on, and came running from her bed in the corner of the room, where she had been lying. She jumped up on Martouf's bed and started sniffing the candy there.

"Careful!" Daniel exclaimed, jumping out of his bed. "She'll eat it all!"

"No! This is _my_ candy!" Martouf quickly scooped it closer to him and threw Bonnie's stocking to the dog. "_This_ is yours!"

The dog made a happy yelp, and caught the stocking in the air. She started shaking the sock violently, and a couple handfuls of her favourite dry dog food, as well as several dog treats shaped as candy canes were spewed all over the room.

"Bonnie! _No_! Not like that!" Sam exclaimed, holding her hands up in front of her head to avoid getting hit by the flying goodies.

A chew bone plunked out of the stocking as well, and Bonnie happily picked that up.

Freya laughed, having just woken up. "What are you _doing_!"

"Looking in our stockings," Martouf said, while picking his own candy up from the bed and putting it back in the stocking. "Bonnie is just being very enthusiastic!" He picked up the small package. "I wonder what this is?" He shook it gently, listening, and trying to guess what it was from the sound.

Sam had grabbed her own stocking, and had stuffed her mouth full of chocolate. She, too, was now looking at a small package she had received.

"I am certain Janet will not like you eating chocolate before breakfast!" Freya told her.

"If I wasn't allowed to eat it, why did they give it to me?" Sam argued, sensibly.

Martouf had removed the paper from his gift. "It's a small Star Wars Lego model! With little figures!" He grinned. "It is _awesome_!"

Sam opened her own package. "I've got one too! Not the same one, but also a Star Wars model!"

Martouf dipped his head, and gave Lantash control.

Lantash looked sleepily around, having just woken up. He realized what was going on. "Gifts! Candy!" He hurried over to pick up his own stocking and look in it. "Lots of delicious candy - and a gift."

"Open it up and let's see if you got a similar Lego set!" Daniel urged, grabbing his own stocking.

Freya was picking up her own and Anise's stockings, and then returned to her bed. "Looks like we have all gotten similar gifts. Maybe we can put it all together in an epic space battle!"

* * *

"Could you give me the syrup?" Sam asked.

"Here," Teal'c said. "But did you not already pour a quarter bottle over your pancakes?"

"No, only a small amount. _Far_ too small an amount," Sam explained. She quickly poured enough over her pancake to cover it.

"Christmas pancakes should be sweeter than other pancakes," Daniel said.

Teal'c smiled. "Of course."

"When are they ready in the rec room?" Martouf asked, impatiently, looking at the clock on the wall. "They only need to put up the tree, decorate it, and bring in the presents!"

"Yes, I _so_ look forward to seeing what gifts we've got!" Daniel exclaimed.

"As I told you the last time you asked, Jacob will come to pick us up when it is time," Teal'c said, patiently.

"Do you think Bra'tac will come? Or Rya'c and Kar'yn?" Sam asked, eagerly.

"Jaffa do not celebrate Christmas - also, they have both joined the search for new Goa'uld, and will be away for the next month," Teal'c said.

"Aw, okay." Daniel sighed. "Who _will_ be here, then?"

"All the members of SG-1, of course, and a few others from the base. From the Tok'ra - Jacob and Selmak, and Johan and Malek. Janet and Rhiva will be here as well, of course," Teal'c told them. "Also Cassandra, and Leira and Jack. And O'Neill, of course."

"What about Yosuuf and Garshaw?" Martouf asked.

Teal'c shook his head. "They will not be able to make it this year, but they promise to do so next year."

They all looked up to see O'Neill approaching, with Jacob/Selmak following.

"Hi, kids! Have you finished eating?" O'Neill asked.

"They've finished decorating the tree in the rec room - don't you want to come see?" Jacob grinned. "There's a _lot_ of presents under it..."

"Yes! Of _course_ we do!" Sam said, eagerly. She started scarfing down the rest of her pancake.

"I'm finished!" Daniel pushed his plate aside.

"Almost ready!" Martouf said - though it came out more as 'amost rud', since he had stuffed the last half of his pancake into his mouth.

Anise downed almost a full glass of milk, then set it down. "Ready!"

"Relax! I didn't mean you didn't have time to finish your food!" Jacob said, apologetically.

"They have been waiting eagerly to hear everything was ready," Teal'c told him.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised. I hope it hasn't been too bad, Teal'c."

"Not at all. Have everyone arrived?"

"Yes, the last one came just a moment ago."

"Is JJ here?" Daniel asked.

"And Laira?" Anise added.

"Yes, they are both here. They arrived with me," O'Neill told them.

"We're all ready now!" Sam said, having emptied her glass of milk.

The others all nodded, and they got up to go and meet their friends, and unwrap the presents, eat Christmas candy, and have fun together.

It would surely be a great day!

.

MERRY CHRISTMAS / HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
